volverte a ver
by kanakochan 01
Summary: maka es parte de una banda de rock que si bien o mal a salido a delante ,soul es un joben rico que goza de sus escapez ,un encuentro marcado con ¿costillas?,agregale un poco de mostaza y celos blacksterianos que nos da todo un dramacomedia
1. prologo

**Bien ya sabemos que Soul eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Ookubo atsushi**

**Esta es otra de mis historias (basada en muchas canciones) es un Soul/Maka Blackstar/Tsubaki Kid/patty (si alguien se queja de por qué demonios elegí a patty que a Crona es fácil...Crona me parece que es muy asimétrica para Kid XD) muajajajaja espero que les guste.**

**-W- si me preguntan si abra lemon depende...de pende mucho de cómo avance la historia buajajaja bien espero que les agrade**

* * *

Prologo -

éxito .fama dinero ,todo eso poseo soy un excelente pianista ,claro no se esperaba más del hijo de la reconocida familia de músicos Evans ,pero es tan aburrida mi vida que ganas me han dado de largarme y empezar desde cero, pero claro si hiciera eso mi familia me encontraría y arruinaría otra vez mi vida, por lo menos tengo a Kid, Killik y a Tsubaki ,ellos son las únicas personas que conozco que no se creen de la realeza, lo raro es que si tienen descendencia aristócrata, en fin no puedo negar lo que soy así que solo me resigno a solo seguir con mi vida y tener mis fugas con ellos tres para poder olvidarme de todo lo que soy .

veo la ciudad desde mi las enormes ventanas de mi habitación , se ve tan luminosa que pareciera fantasía, como anhelaba estar hay por suerte esta noche tocaba fuga( así es como le dice Kid cuando salimos )-el peliblanco tomo su celular ,mientras miraba por la ventana y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa perversa.

-oye Kid ,si soy yo que te parece si te fugas con migo esta noche ,eh asi claro tambien dile a tsubaki y a Killik ,ok te veo alas ocho si si puntual -despues de un rato se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta,como siempre el albino colgaba rapidamente y escondia su celular .

-se puede pasar ?- una vos conocida se escuchaba el otro lado ,de la avitacion

-si ,que quieres ahora -sin quitar la mirada de la ventana veia el rostro de wes reflejado por la ventana ,la sonrisa de soul se le borro de la cara

-nada solo queria decirte que no estare asi que portate bien -la vos de su hermano sonba amable ,como era su costumbre se acerco a su hermano y revolvio su cabello

-oie no agas eso ya no soy un niño ¡-decia con un tono divertido soul a wes quien solo sonrio asu hermano menor

-ok ,ok solo que no me acostumbro a saber que tienes 18 ,bien te dejo ,por cierto si vas a "jugar" llega temprano la ultima ves casi te atrapan - diciendo esto desaparecio de la avitacion asi como entro

-jm,como si importara-despues de un rato el joben ojirojo ya estaba listo para su uida todo saldria bien ,como todas las noches .

.

.

.

.

.

hoy es el gran día para mi banda ,todos nos aviamos preparado por 5 meses para esta competencia ,patty estaba afinando su guitarra y Blackstar jugaba con las baquetas ,Liz parecía ser la más nerviosa (como ella se encargaba de los vestuarios y publicidad ,quería que todo quedara perfecto) ,en cambio yo estaba tranquila ,confiaba en mis compañeros ,y como no hacerlo si hemos estado juntos casi desde que nacimos así que esta presentación iba a ser pan comido, además que podía salir mal ? , ya aviamos estado en diversos bares de la ciudad pero nunca en el "Death city", este bar era el más famoso de todo Londres, pues se dice que si una banda toca aquí y tiene éxito en el publico esta se convierte en la más famosa banda de toda la ciudad.

-oye Maka, ¿podrías probarte este conjunto?- Liz me paso un vestido negro * y unos tacones altos con cintas negras entrecruzadas, la mire curiosa, parecía un vestido de cóctel

-pensé que llevaría el de siempre...-ella sonrió y negó suavemente, los demás se acercaron para ver el vestido, Blackstar se recargo en mi hombro y reía fuertemente, mientras que patty miraba sorprendida el vestido

- nyajajajajaja, por dios Liz se supone que somos una banda de rock no una de opera clásica -yo también pensé lo mismo el vestido parecía algo caro además -para que un vestido-exclame atónita mientras señalaba aquel atuendo.

-one-chan esta increíble, lo creaste tu -dijo patty mientras sonreía alegre a Liz

-!claro verdad que me quedo increíble¡-Liz cruzo los brazos y suspiro mientras se le veía que estaba nerviosa

-Hm Liz, dime que tocaremos en Death city...-Blackstar y yo la fulminamos con la mirada

-ejem...pues si lo harán .Solo que -Liz empezaba a ponerse mas nerviosa que de costumbre

-¿solo que qué?- la mire de cerca mientras que Black y patty se ponían detrás de mí

-pues... Verán un amigo me pidió que tocáramos primero en otro lugar así que...- casi me desmallo por suerte Blackstar me sostuvo y caímos juntos con patty de por medio

-bueno, por al menos tocáremos de "Death city"-dijo mas animada Liz, mientras nos daba palmaditas en la espalda

-jajajajajajaa ¡ tienes razón Liz !,además como el dios de la batería que soy debo de mostrar mi talento a todos mis súbditos yahoooooooooo- Blackstar se levanto rápidamente y lanzo una baqueta al aire y la atrapo con la mano ,mientras la tomaba de micrófono y ponía una pose señalando hacia arriba.

-es cierto además one-chan te quedo fantástico el diseño jejejejeje- patty y Blackstar ahora reían mientras que yo seguía en el suelo, suspire resignada mientras me levantaba

-ya está bien, pero solo tocamos una canción y nos regresamos, no quiero perderme esta oportunidad -Blackstar y patty seguían riendo mientras que Liz asentía y me abrazaba

-gracias Maka, no te arrepentirás -solo suspire y asentía espero que todo salga bien

* * *

Continúe-

Muajajajaja se que no es el mejor prologo pero XD suena interesante ¿no?

Bueno después pongo la continuación es que tengo cosas que hacer (me falta terminar otras historias y...hacer mis deberes xD sale

Byebyyy por cierto xD gracias por los comentarios en verdad me ayudan (xD enserio)

Cualquier duda avisen

Posdata: *el vestido es el que ella usa cuando baila con Soul, espero que si lo allá dado a entender bien espero que les allá gustado OwO


	2. Se alza el Telon

**Bien ya sabemos que Soul eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Ookubo atsushi**

**Esta es otra de mis historias (basada en muchas canciones) es un Soul/Maka Blackstar/Tsubaki Kid/patty (si alguien se queja de por qué demonios elegí a patty que a Crona es fácil...Crona me parece que es muy asimétrica para Kid XD) muajajajaja espero que les guste.**

**-W- si me preguntan si abra lemon depende...de pende mucho de cómo avance la historia buajajaja bien espero que les agrade**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Ya me encontraba en la esquina del bar al que siempre venia con los demás,"Death city", cuando pensaba en el nombre del lugar reía quedamente, en verdad era la ciudad de la muerte bebidas de cualquier tipo, chicas lindas y siempre un grupo nuevo, cool pensé, de repente alguien me dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Soul hasta que te encontré, ven vámonos rápido - Killik estaba agitado, por su aspecto parecía que había corrido demasiado

-¿qué?, porque -metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera mientras lo miraba enojado.

-mis primas están en el bar -me tomo de los hombros y agacho la mirada me empezaba a asustar

-entiendo lo que me dices...pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros -Killik me miro serio y sacudió como si fuera trapo

- SOUL EVANZ ABLAMOS DE MIS PRIMAS, ¿RECUERDAS QUE LA ULTIMA VES NOS PRESENTARON AL ESE GAY DE EXCALIBUR? -en cuanto dijo escalibar, tenia mas ganas de vomitar que nada en el mundo.

-que estas esperando larguémonos de aquí -Killik asintió mientras que corríamos, escuchamos una vos por detrás de nosotros

-BAAKA te dije que soy escalibar. . . . –al tiempo Killik y yo giramos un poco, por mala suerte una de sus primas lo alcanzo a ver

.-MIERDAAA, SOUL ESCAPA –asentí al tiempo que me echaba a correr dejando atrás a Killik pobre.

-TRANQUILO ERES LO UNICO QUE DEJO ATRÁS

HEY LO DIJE PARA FORMAR DRAMA WAAA- pobre Killik lo atraparon ,vi como suplicaba ayuda...,suerte Killik ,me gire para la calle de atrás del bar, tenía que huir de ahí estaba tan apurado que no me di cuenta a donde miraba, de repente choque con alguien ,peor aún ese alguien traía un vestido demasiado largo, cosa que no ayudo porque al caer le alce todo el vestido hasta cubrir su cara ,mas aun caí de cara y sin fijarme sentí como si mis manos tuvieran dos medianos malvaviscos ,me senté rápidamente la pobre chica estaba total mente roja más que mis ojos .

- lo...lo siento muchísimo en verdad disculpa es que estaba escapó...-me quede boquiabierto aun cuando su cara estuviera total mente roja sus ojos verdes me eran mucho más intensos además esa mirada que tenia no parecía de pena ni inocencia era tan misteriosa, me quede como idiota mirándola cuando de improviso la chica puso su mano detrás de su espalda solo escuche algo como maka-chop y vi todo nublado, sólo pude ver sus pies que desaparecían así como la luz y todo...

-**15 minutos después-**

-oye Soul Soul-kun estas bien -sentía que alguien me estaba acariciando la cabeza , reconocí la voz era Tsubaki,

-que la abra pasado, ¿lo abran asaltado?-Kid estaba arrodillado mirándome lo suponía aun me dolía la cabeza esa chica me golpeo muy fuerte

-se lo tiene bien merecido, me dejo solo con ese sujeto haaa -abrí un poco los ojos y vi Killik se agarraba la cabeza desesperado y como no 15 min con escalibar es peor que cualquier cosa en el mundo

-Hm no creo que lo hayan asaltado , más bien creo que solo lo noquearon, esperó que solo allá sido eso-Tsubaki me miraba preocupada ,ella siempre se preocupa por todos ,en verdad es muy linda ,sonreí a mi amiga la cual sonrió al verme despertar

-Ma...Ma...-balbuce el nombre que la chica había gritado, que la abra pasado fue un accidente, bueno tal vez se abra enfadado demasiado...que estoy diciendo está loca, por más linda que me allá parecido...un momento ¿me pareció linda?

-mamá ?...quieres a tu mama Soul -kun -Tsubaki me sacudió quedamente para ver si contestaba, killik se reía por lo bajo mientras que Kid ocultaba su risa con su mano

-ma...Ka -apenas y dije el nombre de ella y todos me miraron sorprendidos

-Soul, ¿quién es Maka?-Kid fue quien hablo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

-auch me duele la cabeza -me toque la cabeza un enorme chichón me había aparecido, pero finji que no era nada, lo más seguro es que los hubiera preocupado demás

-he y que te paso amigo, además ¿quién es Maka? -tanto Killik como Tsubaki y Kid esperaban mi respuesta, pero no podía decirles la verdad, así que solo suspire y sonreí

-una loca que me ataco, pero tranquilos no me paso nada-diciendo esto me estire como si solo hubiera dormido y como siempre puse mis manos en los bolsillos

-me alegro Soul-kun, pensamos que te habian hecho algo malo -Tsubaki me sonrió ampliamente, me alegraba mucho cuando ella me sonreia, creo que era lógico que me gustara pero como solo hemos sido amigos jamás se lo diría

-jajaja tranquila Tsubaki, Soul es demasiado idiota para morir, bien dejando eso de lado, ¿a dónde iremos?-Killik me abrazo por el cuello, mientras que bufaba molesto, que no ve que estába en mis cinco minutos de chico cool con la chica linda.

-Bueno como escalibar tardara como tres horas para que lo corran, que les parece si vamos a otro lugar -Kid se encamino la calle siguiente todos asintieron, después de un rato ya estaban en el en le lamborghini de Kid.

-bien a dónde iremos -estaba en la parte trasera con Killik mientras que Tsubaki y Kid en la delantera

-pues no sé si quieran ir al café de mi amigo Mifune -nuevamente Tsubaki sonrió ampliamente mientras que todos asentíamos.

-bien entonces vamos creo que Soul necesitará un café por lo sucedido o no ¿Soul? - rayitas me miraba por el retrovisor

- cierto necesito un café después de ese encuentro con esa chica lo necesito ,creo que un café no nos vendría mal-Kid se detuvo en un semáforo ,de repente mire por la ventana , cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a la chica que había tirado ,abrazada de un sujeto en motocicleta ,su vestido ondeaba con el viento ,sonreía con tanto animo que me pareció ver un ángel siendo raptada...ok qué demonios me pasaba otra vez empezaba a decir idioteces ,pero por extraño que fuera al verla sonreír izo que se me olvidara el dolor de cabeza ,solo fue por un momento que la vi después vi como el sujeto arrancaba y escuchamos el fuerte grito de la chica.

-en verdad hay cada loco en estos días -Kid solo negaba con los hombros, ignore ese comentario, la verdad me gustaría ser ese loco...MIERDA otra vez empiezo a dercir estupideces, tengo que dejar de pensar en esa chica.

.

.

.

.

después de que Liz me rogara por casi una hora ,termine por ponerme el vestido que me había preparado ,me mire por el espejo ,en verdad me veía bien pues era un vestido negro con holanes al final pero con una abertura en mi pierna derecha estaba escotado además de eso tenía unos guantes de seda negros que me llegaban hasta los codos pero aun así no me agradaba mucho la idea...no es que no me guste es solo que ...solo una vez he usado vestidos y fue en esa ridícula fiesta que mi padre me había obligado a ir ,después de ese día jure jamás volver a usar vestido (lo que sucedió fu que un imbécil me alzo el vestido y vio mis bragas de ositos salí llorando del lugar T.T).

-makaa, sal queremos ver cómo te ves -Blackstar toco la puerta del camerino, suspire nuevamente, por lo menos se que no volvería a pasar, pero algo me decía que no me confiara

-ya voy...espera es que no puedo subirme el cierre -en verdad que no podía esa Liz no me había dejado ponerme mi sostén fui a poner uno, pero ya no podía subirme el ciper,-Porque siempre Liz tenía que hacer conjuntos tan pegados-pensé para mis adentros.

-si quieres te ayudo, pero te, Liz dijo que podremos comer todo lo que quisiéramos * *-me puse toda roja, que le pasa a Blackstar como que te ayudo...bueno somos solo amigos asi que no creo que alla problemas...

-ok pasa...pe...Pero solo sube el cierre y te sales ok - escuche que la puerta se cerraba, me di la media vuelta estaba tan nerviosa y no se por qué Blackstar había entrado tan despacio y sin hacer ruido o...Sera por que de alguna manera me empezaba a interezar black...Nononoo

-oye Maka a ver inclínate un poco se atoro el cierre- sentí la mano fría de Blackstar en mi espalda, solo me incline un poco mientras recargaba mis manos en la pared

-y... ¿ya esta?-mi respiración se agito, al sentir el aliento de Blackstar en mi nuca, una de sus manos reposaba en mi cadera, mientras que la otra estaba en mi espalda

-dije que se atoro el cierre, espera un poco si -su voz parecía de casi un gruñido aterciopelado, solo sentí como el cierre subía lentamente por mi espalda, después sus manos me habían atrapado por la cintura

-Blackstar... que...que haces -me gire sin soltarme de su agarre el solo me miro y sonrió ampliamente

-nada solo que recordaba cuando éramos niños, tu siempre me abrazabas-lo mire a los ojos, el era mi mejor amigo después de un rato me calme era cierto hace tiempo que no lo abrazaba

-es verdad, perdona creo que aves es seme olvida -lo abrace de la misma manera que lo había hecho, me alegraba que él estuviera con migo, de repente sentí los labios de Blackstar, me en shock, al tiempo una de mis manos tapo mis labios, mire atónita a Blackstar quien sonreía.

-por cierto deja de comer tanto chocolate que por eso engordas nyjajajajaja- derepente desperté sentí que todo volvía a la realidad y que cierto imbécil merecía un castigo.

-makaaa-CHOP -directo al cráneo del imbécil de Blackstar, vi como se sobaba la cabeza mientras reía suspire en verdad es un idiota

-makaaa te, por cierto donde esta Blackstar-escuche como patty reía a carcajadas, miré como Blackstar se paraba y abría la puerta de golpe

-AQUI ESTOY, SE QUE PENSARON QUE LAS AVIA AVANDONADO PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN ORE-SAMA JAMAS AVANDONA ASUS SUBDITOS -cuando Blackstar abrió la puerta, Liz y patty me miraban llenas de ilusión.

-te ves divina Maka -Liz me tomo de las manos llena de alegría mientras las agitaba.

-como princesa one-chan -patty se me abalanzo y abrazo fuertemente, ellas también las habia conocido desde que era ni a de hecho ellas eran mis hermanas, bueno mi padre las había adoptado pero yo las quería como si fueran mis hermanas

-ya ya no exageren -me veo mejor yo y sin usar vestido, tenemos que irnos ya se nos ara tarde para el bufad -Blackstar parecía que iba a babear todo el pasillo

-bien bien por cierto patty, ¿por que soy la única que tiene que ir vestida así?-Liz me miro con esa miradita perversa de siempre

-es S-O-R-P-R-E-S-A -diciendo esto me guiño un ojo para después salir a la calle, pero antes que hubiera salido Blackstar, me tomo de la mano y sonrió.

-te ver linda -lo mire por un momento, despues solo le sonrei, la verdad no se qué le estará pasando pero me empieza a agradaren el camino nos topamos con Blair, una de las chicas del lugar.

-esperen se les olvido algo -nos giramos hacia ella, traía al parecer una llaves, se las entrego a Liz y sonrió mientras nos guiñaba un ojo

-¿qué es esto? -Liz miraba curiosa las llaves

-un tal Mifune dijo que necesitaba al guitarrista y a la vocalista lo antes posible, bueno era todo, suerte chicos -después de eso Blair se fue dejándonos en la puerta trasera.

-one-chan pero...aun nos falta algunas "cosas"-mire a patty y a Liz quienes parecían preocupadas, me cruce de brazos al tiempo que las miraba algo acusadora.

-que pasa, que falta -ellas no me respóndanme empezaba a asustar, además ¿por qué solo a mí y a patty?

-bien parece que otra vez el gran Blackstar salvara el día -no sé porque pero Blackstar le habia quitado las llaves a Liz, ella sol sonrió y asintió a Blackstar

-te lo encargo, cuida de Maka .vamos patty -trate de detenerlas pero ya se habian ido

-espera... ¿.Black que pasa?- el solo suspiro y me tomo de la mano

-anda se nos hace tarde tenemos que ir a ver a Mifune ¿no?-solo lo seguí no entendía nada que pasaba.

-Black, no iré si no me dices -me solté de su agarre estábamos ala vuelta del bar, mire como él se quedaba callado después suspiro

-Maka... ¿confías en mi?-dude por un instante, pero la verdad si confiaba en el

- sí, tu sabes que si -me quede callada esperando algo de él pero solo se giro un poco y se apunto así mismo

-espérame aquí ahora vengo, confía en nosotros -diciendo esto se echo a correr me quede quieta viendo su silueta desaparecer que abra sido todo eso

apenas y me encontraba en ese lugar cuando sentí que alguien me tacleaba ,solo vi como el vestido se levantaba , hasta mi cara y unas manos bastantes grandes tocaron mis pechos -,no ,no otra vez waaaaaaaaa- el sujeto se quedo por un instante quieto después sentí que si había quitado ,me baje el vestido ,para ver quién me había atacado ,pero tenía tanta pena por lo sucedido ,la ira me invadió por unos minutos recordé lo que me había pasado hace tanto tiempo, mire a mi atacante ,era atractivo tengo que admitir ,sus ojos color sangre y su cabello blanco me parecían de lo mas extra o ,pero me parecía alguien interesante después de un rato el peliblanco se empezó a disculpar por lo sucedido ,mala ida pues me habia sacado de mi trance, más aun el imbécil se que medo viendo como idiota cuándo me fije el muy cretino tenía su mano en mi pierna desnuda le di un maka-chop tan fuerte que lo desmalle ,bien merecido lo tenía .

-makaaa -escuche la vos de Black quien vio al imbécil tirado a medio morir

-que, ¿ya nos vamos?-ignore su mirada de duda, así que solo lo tome por el hombro

-he, así vamos tengo una sorpresa jajaja -solo asentí y seguí a mi buen amigo

caminamos solo un poco y cuando vi enfrente mío a vi una harly negra con rojo deduje que era de Mifune ,Blackstar se puso el casco y me extendió la mano ,esa moto por un momento me izo pensar en aquel chico que había no quedado, moví mi cabeza ,tome la mano de Blackstar y subí con él ,en cuanto arrano me aferre a él no sé porque pero me sentía muy feliz era como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, tardamos algo de tiempo pues Mifune había cambiado la dirección del lugar, en el transcurso del viaje no aviamos hablado, pero cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo sonreí ampliamente ,por un instante pensé en aquel chico de hace un rato ,me dio cierta lastima per al mismo tiempo ,me sentía alegre no sabía como describirlo era como si el estuviera a mi lado repente Blackstar arranco ,maldición odio que haga eso .

.

.

.

.

.

.

-señor Mifune acaban de llegar los integrantes del grupo que solicito-Mifune miro a la mesera y asintió

-gracias, díganles que pase -después de eso vio a Liz vestida con un vertido azul celeste corto y entrecruzado en el frente, patty llevaba el mismo vestido solo que el de ella tenía una abertura al frente.

-ola pensé que no lo conseguirían -Mifune sonrió a las chicas la cuales, sonrieron a su amigo

-nada es difícil para una Thompson -Liz, miro por la ventana y vio que Maka y Blackstar habian llegado

-bien, Liz ¿le dijiste a Maka sobre esto?-por un momento Liz suspiro y negó, cosa que Mifune noto con mala gana

-ella no accederá, Liz se lo tenias que decir -patty solo miro por el costado, permanecía callada

-esta canción la aviamos echo cuando éramos ni as, a Maka le gustara -tanto como Liz y Mifune miraron a patty la cual solo sonrió

-tienes razón , bien patty trae e Black tenemos una función que dar -patty volvió a su sonrisa ,blackstar el cual ya estaba esperando a patty afuera,mientras que maka miraba la calle,con mucha curiosidad.

-bien blackstar ponte tu traje y as que esta funcion sea la mejor -liz le also el pulgar y sonrio ampliamente

-nyajajaja como si eso fuera dificil para mi -el peliazul tomo su traje rapidamente y como siempre no tardo nada al salir,las chicas aplaudieron y mifune asentia dano su aprobacion ,el traje era completamente negro,con unos tirante que llevaba sueltos,su camisa blanca desabotonada solo asta el pecho llevaba las mangas dobladas y una corbata negra con una estrella azul rasgada estampada,cuando maka entro a ver lo que pasaba capto por completo lo que iva a pasar

-NO JAMAS liz,PATTY...,BLACK TU SABES QUE NO LO ARE ,NO VOLVERE A SER ESO NUNCA-patty se acerco a maka quien al verla con sus ojos apunto de llorar solo se callos de rodillas y asintio

-bien ok ok ,lo hare -se escucho un YAHOOO fuerte y sonoro por todo el cafe y risas de patty y un gracias de liz,maka solo negaba rotundamente,pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

.

.

* * *

countinuee-

bien este es el 1 cap espero que les agrade buajajajaja que sera lo que no queria aser maka ? mmmmm

lo sabran en el seg caP xD

.

.

.

.

OwO deja comentarios

.

.

.

.abajo prime XD


	3. My name is love

bueno pues este es el segundo cap ,aviso cuando aga esto(significa un pov general ) agradesco los comentarios ne ver

soul pov ------------------------------

ya aviamos llegado,me sentia mas relajado creo que es por el golpe o mi imaginacion pero me parecio ver a esa chica,naa es solo mi imaginacion ,kid y killik estaban esperando a que los dejaran entrar pero parecia que avia problemas.

-ya les dije que aun no pueden entrar ,hoy es el cumpleaños de la hija de el dueño asi que abra funcion especial ,lo siento muchisomo pero el cafe solo esta abiertos para mienbros o conocidos -un hombre fornido estaba en la puerta genial ahora mi noche se esta poniendo peor .

-disculpe señor, pero nosotros conocemos a mifune -tsubaki saco de su bolso una tarjeta ,el sujeto la examino por un momento y despues se movio para un lado

-disculpe señorita,no pense que ustede fuera una na...-tsubaki le puso la mano en la boca para que guardara cilencio,claro si alguien se diera cuenta que ella era de la familia nakatsukasa,lo mas seguro fuera que llegarian los paparatzzi

-esta bien solo dejenos pasar ,compermiso-el guardia solo asintio ,cuando entramos ,mifune estaba en el ecenario ,alparecer iva aser algo bueno,pues el jamas organisaba el lugar,vi que solo estaba la orquesta pero avia tanbien unas guitarras electricas tan bien una bateria y varios microfonos ,que extraño a mifune no le gusta esa clase de musica,cuando nos acercamos mas vi que el estaba ablando con un muchacho ,parecia de mi edad ,ademas se veia que era integrande de una banda, pues estaba vestido con una camisa rota de las mangas y unos jens rasgados,sin contar el tatuaje que tenia en su hombro en forma de estrella.,bueno por almenos tendriamos musica decente.

-hola mifune-san -tsubaki subio al ecenario,mifune la saludo amablemente ,se disculpo con el chico quien miraba curioso a tsubaki ,al parecer tsubaki noto la mirada de el chico, por que se le quedo biendo ,por una extraña razon senti celos ,pero despues vi que el peliazul se dio media vuleta y se encamino alos ecenarios fiuu mi alma descanza .

-bien parece que trajiste amigos ,que bien ,espero que esta noche,sea de su agrado -asentimos amablemente,despues de eso mifune se retiro para seguir con los preparativos ,tsubaki seguia con la vista por donde se avia ido el tipo de antes

-oye tsubaki ,donde quieres sentarte ?-kid la llamo pero parecia no reaccionar,me acerque y la movi de un hombro ella reacciono asustada,.

-di..dime soul-kun que pasa ?-sonrio como si nada ubiera pasado ,la mire por un momento ,le abra gustado ese tipo ..?no creo tal ves solo le llamo la atencion

-estas distraida anda vamos a sentarnos -ella solo me sigui pero aun viendo por los costados,fuimos a la mase mas sercana del ecenario.

-bueno y que dijo mifune -kid jugaba con una pajilla mientras,que killik y yo tomabamos algo de cafe express

-nada ,solo que tubieramos buenos lugares, haa se me olvidaba, soul mifune dijo qu te entaras alfrente -mire como ella se sentaba alado mio ,cambie lugar con killik asi ella igual estaria biendo la funcion

-mmmm que raro para que ?-kid miro divertido la ecena,(como yo y tsubaki estabamos sentados juntos ,muuuy juntos ,era para que killik y kid vieran la funcion ,pero creo que parecia otra cosa..)

0-no lo se ,pero,dijo que por cualquier motivo no pidieramos "otra"- tsubaki,solo suspiro, alce una ceja,kid y killik la miraron dudosos, como que "otra",iba a preguntarle, pero,derepente las luces se avian apagado , seria tan especial aquel grupo como para que mifune diga eso ??.

pov maka--------------

estaba tan nerviosa ,por que??, noo, otra ves, nooo ,odio actuar de esa manera...pero no tenia otra opcion ,era el cumpleaños de angela la hija de mifune y ella queria que "isieramos ese acto",odio aserlo, pero una promesa es una promesa ,mire el ecenario avia demaciadas personas,blackstar parecia como ido, que le abra pasado?

-oye blackstar que tienes ?-le toque la frente para tomarle la temperaura ,pero ,de repente el me miro fijamente y suspiro, senti su aliento en mi boca, me sonroje al recordar el beso que me avia dado

-maka ,acabo de ver la...a "ella"-me entristecio cuando dijo "ella",con razon estaba tan raro ,pero me enoja que me bese cuando la recuerda ,bueno somos amigos un beso no significaba nada entre nosotros .

-vamos, demostremosle que la he olvidado, yahoooo¡¡-tan rapido como se puso de melancolico ,= mente volvio a su estado natural -w-.

-jajajaja esta bien n_n,demosle la mejor funcion -tome su mano y sonreimos ,era hora ,el ecenario estaba oscuro ,camine firmemente ,suspire y senti como blackstar ponia su mano en mi hombro.

-gracias maka -sonrei esta noche ,era para el ¡¡¡

pov general -------------------------

despues de una hora black estaba sentado en la orilla del ecenario, con maka sentada ensima de el tomandolo de la nuca con una mano ,y la otra en su pecho aciendo circulos ,sus piernas cruzadas ,len el fondo liz estaba parada abrazando del cuello a paty ,quien tenia en una mano un microfono ,el lugar estaba oscuro ,todos el publico esperaba aquel acto ,que el dueño del lugar mifune avia prometido ,derepente una vos llamo la atencion de todos.

-buenas noches señoras y señores, esta noche es un gusto presentarles por unica ocacion a "shibussen " -las luces apuntaban a maka y ablackstar ,quienes se miraban fijamente la mirada de maka era de lo mas seductora posible y la de blackstar parecia la de un amante apunto de acerle cosas sucias asu chica ,de repente maka miro al publico ,los chicos que estaban al frente babeaban al verla ,pues sus piernas estaban al descubierto ,derepente blackstar bajo a maka con suma delicadesa y en el momento que la deposito debajo del ecenario, las luces se volvieron a apagar ....,

soul pov--------------------------

no lo podia creer era ella, la misma chica de antes ¡¡¡,me entraron unas ganas de arrojarme a quel inbecil ,queria arrancarle de los brazos a aquella preciosura ,en verdad no podia quitarle los ojos a esa chica"sentia como si mis ojos solo existieran para verla ,esto ya era raro tres veses me la avia encontrado,y las mismas sensaciones recorrian mi cuerpo,derepente ella miro fijamente al publico,.

senti en ese momento que era ami aquien miraba,esa mirada me invitaba a que me acercara ,a que fuera mia ,que gritara mi nombre ,me sentia hipnotisado,de repente vi como el desgraciado la bajaba del ecenario, pude escuchar como varios tipos chiflaban y casi casi aullaban,quien no el tipo recorrio el cuerpo de mi chica ....coff coff, bueno creo que se me estaba subiendo el cafe -.....pero eso no quitaba que me entraran ganas de golpearlo ¡¡¡,derepente la luz se apago ,se ecucho un nooooo y varias quejas de la audiencia, derepente varias luces apuntaron al guitarrista ,que no era otro que el tipo que tsubaki avia visto con mifune,tube tantos celos de aquel tipo,derepete se escucho como empesaban a tocar tanto el chico como las trompetas ,pero a casi nadie le importo ,todos buscabamos a esa chica que avia cautivado ...

-donde esta ?-pregunte pero no optuve respuesta de repente ,una luz roja apunto acia el centro ella estaba alfrente mio ,se movia tan seductoramente como su vos .

**My name is love, I'm your announcer  
You bring the heart, I'll bring the answers  
I need a few good men and women on my team** (maka se sento entre tsubaki y soul ,rodeo con sus brazos a los dos mientras seguia cantando)

pense por nu momento que me avia reconocido ,pero solo siguio cantando y sonriendo, vi como kid y lillik estaban con la boca abierta y golpeando la mesa,derente ella se paro y se fue a acentar ,ahora en las piernas de kid ,por lo sucedido solo abri la boca, tsubaki, no se quedaba atras estaba = o mas de sorprendida que yo,pues asta se cubria los ojos .

**My name is love, your friendly partner**(maka seguia en las piernas de kid ,pero blackstar le iso un seña ,ella derepente se paro y revolvio el pelo de kid, mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco en la oreja) **I'm on alert cause my work's getting harder  
I need a few good people to rebuild my dream, you see**

aoge un grito al ver como ella mordia su oreja ,roge por que no lo iciera con killik,deseaba que ahora fuera ami aquien mordiera ,dios esta chica era fabulosa,me avia decidido ,tenia que conocerla como fuera

**These are uneasy times**( maka volvio nuevamente al ecenario) **Good friends are hard to find  
In this life, that we live  
Reach out and lend your help**(mientras decia esta parte maka abrazo a blackstar dela cintura,deslizandoce lo mas sensualmente posible por el cuerpo de el peliazul)

casi me desmallo, al verla aser esos movimientos tan sensuales,.encambio kid chiflaba y aplaudia por la simeria de las chicas que aparecieron junto a la chica dela que me estaba enamorando sin siquiera conocerla,tsubaki carraspeaba con los dientes y bueno tambien yo malditos celos que ...tsubaki sera lesviana ?O_o

**Sit back, ask yourself** (aqui liz y patty se acercaban a blackstar,tomandolo de los hombros y cantaron junto con maka )  
**Without me, what are you  
Tell me what's the world coming to  
We've got a lot of work to do  
We've got a lot of work to do** (maka volvio a subir por blackstar mientras cantaba, todos piroteaban y gritaban estericos xD )

**Woah woah woah oh oh yeah, yeah**(patty y liz abrazaban a maka y se mecian al compas de la cancion )

**My name is love, I'm here to tell you  
The price of hate's getting way too familiar  
We need to stop it now before it's gone too far**(esta parte patty y liz la cantaban )

cuando la vi que se acercaba,la mire directamente esperando a que bieniera acia ami ,ya no me importaba que me fuera agolpear con tenerla serca me vastaba ¡¡¡,pero diablos senti un cadazo en la costilla ,me gire ,tsubaki tenia la cara roja y enojada dios eso dio miedo ,cuando vi otra ves al ecenario ,me tube que jalar un lado de la boca para no saltar al ecenario y cometer acto de asesinato

,(maka abrazo por ensima a blackstar ,pero justo cuando ella se retiraba .blackstar la jalo y le dio un beso en la boca ,mientras tocaba la guitarra )

**You know my name, you know the mission**(liz y patty continuaron cantando el final pues ,blackstar seguia besando a maka ,)  
**So don't delay cause I crave your assistance  
We gotta go start mending all the broken hearts,**

**woah, woah oh**

todos los hombres gritaron, y las mujeres no se quedaron atras, claro que el grito de ellas era mas bien un kyaaa larguisimo ,las gemelas que terminaron la cancion en verdad que estaban sincronisadas pues su vos parecia una,vi como kid aplaudia y piroteaba ,encambio yo ya estaba que me llebava .....pues el inbecil ese seguia besandola.

**These are uneasy times**(liz y patty separaron a maka y ablackstar ,)  
**Good friends are hard to find  
In this life, that we live  
Reach out and lend your help**(maka,volvio a acantar y apunto ala mesa de soul guiñando un ojo ,bajo el microfono mientras le acia una seña con la mano como diciendo "ven aqui " al albino )  
**Sit back, ask yourself  
Without me, what are you  
Tell me what's the world coming to  
We've got a lot of work to do  
We've got a lot of work to do**

(al terminar la cancion ,maka se puso alfrente de blackstar ,el cual la abrazo por la cintura ,las gemelas se recargaban sobre sus hombros liz de un lado y patty del otro )

cuando terminaron se volvieron a apagar las luces ,despues vi que mifune estaba arriba del ecenario ,junto con todos los integrantes entre ellos esa chica que me avia cautivado ,diablos empiezo a sonar como un idiota enamorado ,pero admito que cuando me señalo tenia las enormes ganas de ir con ella,de no ser por tsubaki ,quien parecia estar entre molesta y triste ,pues me tomaba de la mano fuertemente,como si no quisiera que me fuera de su lado,.

-bueno espero que les alla agradado ,bien ahora les presentare alos integrantes les parece?-escuche como todos aplaudian y chiflaban mas fuerte que nunca ,ya estaba ancioso por saber su nombre ,la suerte de que tsubaki conociera a mifune,asi se me aria mas facil conocerla y romperle la boca a aquel idiota,.

-hola ,pues como sabran esta noche fue especial esperamos que les alla gustado,bien empesare por presentar a blackstar, el baterista-la chica mas alta ablo y señalo a blackstar quien also el pulgar y grito tan fuerte que casi nos deja sordos.

-ORE-SAMA LOS A INPACTADO CON LA MAGNIFICA PRESENTACION NYAJAJAJAJA,LASTIMA QUE NO VOLVERAN A ESCUCHARME -terminado de decir esto ,aplaudiero la fuerte que el tal blackstar le dio un codazo a la chica que lo avia anunciado,ella solo le dio un codazo mas fuerte y sonrio al publico.

-bien el fue blackstar y como el avia dicho ,esta fue una presentacion especial ,la verdad ace mas de medio año que no tocabamos esta cancion ,pero como veran aun la recordamos ,-ahora ablo aquien avia esperado ,estaba demaciado impaciente por saber su nombre ,derepente vi que le quitaban el microfono ,era otra ves ese de black noseque,demonios era como si el destio quisiera que la amara de lejos .

-SUKI ,ATI YA TE HEMOS OLVIDADO ,TE PARECE GENIAL NO ???- todos los presentes ,asta mifune lo miraron extrañados,despues vi como la ojiverde (maka)tomaba el microfono y empeso a reir,mientras lo tomaba de el cuello,este solo miraba acia nosotros,mire para todos lados buscando a quien estaba oserbando ,cuando fije mi vista a mi amiga,la cual solo agacho la mirada y empezab a temblar,.

-jajajaja amm disculpen es que delira mi am..-de un momento a otro ,el sujeto ese la tomo de la cintura y la volvio a besar ,por los gritos no pude escuchar lo que decia mifune ,pues al parecer esto ya se avia salido de control ,mas aun tsubaki salio corriendo del lugar ,solo escuche que mifuene nombraba a cada uno ,pero justo cuando iba a decir el nombre de "ella",kid me jalo del brazo y señalo acia donde se abia ido tsubaki.

-ve ,soul ,creo que ella es suki ...- lo mire por un momento, despues al ecenrario vi como se despadian de el pblico, tenia que decidirme ir por mi amiga o por aquel angel ....dude por unos instantes y corri acia la puerta ,lo siento mucho mi linda chica misteriosa ,tal ves te vuelva a ver .....

fin espero que les alla gustado

xD choroooooooooooo ,gacias por los comentarios en verdad jajajaja tambien me he estado divirtiendo con esta historia

papancake gracias por tus comentarios xD sii calsones de osito w

Luka Nice Kokoro Robot-Maka gracias por tu comen XD

en serio gracias esta historia de echo esta completa peroooo como todo lo tengo nada mas en mi cabeza como que ... aveses me traba jajajaj bueno en consiguiente terminare esta y las demas historias sale byeeebyyyyy

-


	4. Ytodo se resume en ¿costillas?

**_bueno aqui esta el cap -w- _**

**_si me preguntan creo que es hora de que soul y maka s conoscan buajajajajaja xD,aqui aclarare muuuuchas cosas,porcierto las canciones que me inspiraron fueron _**

**_-lovebug-_**

**_-in his mind DB sway his shoulders and dance -es de soul eater xD _**

**_-ame iro rondo- toradora _**

**pov general -------------**

el publico aun gritaba por la presentacion ,pidiendo otra cancion ,mas sinn encambio ya avian abandonado el ecenario,dejando a mas de uno con ganas de ver mas sobre aquella banda ,mas aun querian ver alas chicas del ecenario,mientras se retiraban blackstar miraba el aciento bacio que estaba enfrente de ellos ,maka solo le dio una palmada en la espalda,las demas chicas siguieron acia los camerinos mirando preocupadas a su amigo,.

-me pueden explicar,que fue lo que paso alla afuera ?-mifune miraba serio a blackstar quien solo estaba recargado en la pared ,maka estaba parada junto con liz y paty,las tres comprendia ha su amigo,pero tambinen comprendian que la actuacion de afuera fue un desastre,.

-maldito mifune ,no te pases de listo,sabias que ella bendria verdad ?-la cara de blackstar era delo mas tetrica ,d

-claro que no,solo pense en dar una buena funcion a angela -mifune miraba para otro lado mientras el ambiente se empezaba a tensar

-no,no es eso, verdad?-los puños de blackstar se avian tensado tanto que se podia escuchar como los apreta fuertemente.

-mm?,cres que yo ..-mifune se acerco a blackstar para calmarlo

-ahora lo veo claro...,querias acerte el chulo en la presentacion ,calmando todo verdad ,querias robar mi ecenario ¡¡ -todos los presentes calleron al suelo,en verdad blackstar era un idiota

-en el camerino y en el ecenrario ,yo soy el protagonista -blacksrata apuntaba a mifuene con el ddo amenazadoramente ,maka queria golpearlo con su libro de "en caso de estupideses",pero patty y liz la agarraban de los costados

-calma maka,por almenos ya lo esta superando- la ojiverde miraba asu amigo que apuntaba a mifune,el cual simplmente lo ignoraba,

-tienes razon ,bueno creo ahora podremor ir al bar verdad ?-a maka se le acia un tic nerviioso en el ojo,liz asintio mientras que patty reia por la ecena que estaban teniendo

**--------------------------------maka pov**

por fin podriamos ir ,estaba muy emocionada,pero la verdad queria quedarme,queria darle una disculpa a aquel chico de ojos rojos se me acia conocido,era la segunda ves que lo veia ,era extraño, pero cuando lo vi con suki ,me senti algo rara era como un ardor desde la garganta asta el estomago,eran celos ??O_O jajaja no creo que solo me estaba volviendo loca xD,. cuando acabamos la funcion ,vi que avia desaparecido el pervertido de ojos rojos ,junto con suki,me sentia triste pero creo que no era el momento para eso,por lo menos blackstar supo sobrellevar lo ocurrido,...claro que con lo idiota que es puede con eso i mas ..

-etto ,,mifune-san ,.. una llamada para una tal maka -la puerta se abrio y un chico de cabello lila aparecio asomandose por la puerta

- eh ?,ami mm ,que raro ¡¿dijo quien es? -me acerque al chico el cual seguia oculta en la puerta

-no..bue..bueno solo pregunto por usted - me quede un momento pensativa,ya casi era ora de ir nos .

-ve maka,aun tenemos 1 hora para ir ala presentacion -liz also el pulga en forma de aceptacion,patty estaba riendo pues blackstar seguia discutiendo con mifune

- esta bien ,no tardo ....amm por cierto mifune y ¿ angela ? -como si ubiera anunciado que abria una bomba en el lugar,mifune desaparecio corriendo

-MIFUNEE AUN NO ACABO CON TIGO - blackstar corria detras de mifune ,,nege con la cabeza ,emn verdad es un idiota ...

-amm disculpe..tomara la llamada ?-el chico que ahora tenia el telefono en la mano me miraba penoso.

-asi disculpa ,aver aver ..hola -tome el telefono ,mientras salia al pasillo

-mami,me duede la panza,ven -era kyo,al parecer se sentia mal,no lo pense ni dos veses tenia que ir con el .

-calma mi kyo,ahora ire tu solo quedate hay ok ,oye ¿y tu abuelo sid esta con tigo?.-le dije mientras miraba mi relog,mejor ,era mejor cancelarl ña presentacion.

-si,te lo paso ,mami ven -kyo tenia la vos muy apagada,espero que no este muy enfermo.

-bueno ,maka ya lo escuchaste,se que esta presentacion,es muy importante pero...desde ace rato pregunto por ti y por black ...asi que -suspire mientras oia sid.

esta bien ,ademas no es para tanto podremos acer la audicion el año que viene,bueno ire para allla,-me recarge en el pasillo mientras se escuchaba la musica del lugar.

-si ..disculpa maka ,antes solio ser un joben despreocupado .-XD rei un poco por el comentario de sid,mientras me cruzaba de brazos

-jajaja ,sid aun cuando seas abuelo aun tienes 35 años,bueno ire para alla ,despideme de kio bye. - colge mientras que el chico esperaba el telefono

-di,,disculpe,es casada ?- el joben me miraba con mucha curiosidad ,le sonrei mientras le señalaba a blackstar ,quien se acercaba bufando molesto .

- jjajaja,no esactamente ,ves a ese idiota,pues el es mi mejor amigo ,asi que solo lo ayudo,bueno creo que me tengo que ir ,fue un placer ,,..amm -sonrei al ojolila quein me exxtendia su mano

-cro...crona takenshi ,es un pla...placer- ,mientras lo saludaba mire su rostro parecia una chica,mmm que raro

-es un gusto ,me llamo maka kami alban ,bueno, todos me dices solo maka ,-el chico me sonrio timidamente,mientras tomaba el telefono

-creo que me tengo que ir,las mesas no se limpiaran solas -crona sonrio mientras se daba la vuelta y abanzaba lentamente,blackstar,llego con migo y miro curioso a crona quien ya sea via ido del lugar

-jajajaja ,creo que tienes un admirador,-cruzo sus brazos y me miro sonriente,suspire y lo jale de el brazo

-oye kyo se siente mal,no podre ir a la presentacion,ve con las chicas, que liz cante en mi lugar si ?-blackstar me miraba demaciado preocupado,yo le sonreia no queria que se preocupara de mas

-jajajaja estas loca ,cres que el el gran blackstar te dejaria a su hijo ??,no, mas bien tu me acompañaras a cuidar a mi hijo,vamos a que avisarles alas chicas,-sonrio mientras ponia sus brazos el la nuca,me salio una venita en la cabeza.

-mira como recuerdo la ultima ves que cuidaste solo a kyo,le diste de comer chocolate con palomitas¡¡¡,-apunte con mi libro a blacsktar

-nyajajajaja,es que como se te ocurre dejarle una papilla de chicaros a kyo,kyo tiene que crecer fuerte y sano como yo ,mirame estoy por superar a dios¡¡-le estrelle mi libro en la cabeza

-si claro ,cuando lo lleve al hospital me preguntaron por que le abia dado eso de comer y por que tu aun seguias vivo ,si se supone que tus riñones estan mas gastados que los de un alcoholico ,tube que decir que tenias retraso mental para que no fuera servicios sociales al departamento ¡¡-de la cabeza de blackstar salia un chorrito de sangre y algo de humo.

-nyajajaja lo ves asta he superado a la muerte,pero cambiando de tema ....sabes , maka ahora entiendo por que no tienes novio-alce una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos

-mm sera por que me besas en publico? o por que todos piensan que kyo es mi hijo ?-blacksta ralso lamirada y empeso a reir fuertemente

-jajajajajjaja,no eso es imposible kyo solo se confunde con tu nombre el no save pronunciar la k ,es por que eres muy agresiva nyajajajaja,ademas al estar serca de mi grandeza es logico que no te agas notar,lo siento maka creo que aveses te robo alos pretendientes-me pege en la cabeza con la mano,en verdad blackstar es un inbecil deserebrado.

- ._.U mira mejor vamos con las chicas-abri la puerta

-ok,nyajajaja -entramos al camerino,liz y patty ya se abian cambiado,unos jens negros ala cadera, con sus toreras blancas con el simbolo de el grupo bordadas en la parte de atras y sus botas negras ,(liz siempre decia que una debe de estar vestida para ala ocacion)

liz estaba senada sobre una bocina y paty jugaba de lo mas entretenida con las baquetas de blacstar,rei un poco,liz y patty entenderian lo sucedido ,pero me sentia algo mal liz se abia esforzado por conseguir la audicion.

-bueno maka al parecer,tenemos una hora mas,un idiota causo que la mitad de la audiencia se fuera,-liz se paro y me puso sus manos sobre mis hombros,.

-OwO,jejejeje neee one-chan ,podemos comer ,mifune dijo que servirian costillas ala barbiquiu-patty seguia jugando con las baquetas

-COSTILLAS HAA VAMM ..no T_T ,patty asegurate de traerme todas las costillas que puedas -blackstar callo al suelo mientras ,se secaba las lagrimas

-ha...por un istante te avia admirado..black...-.--una gota aparecio en mi cabeza

-mm que sucede maka ?-liz llamo mi atencion,lamire por un instante para despues sonreirle

-puues ..kio se siente mal asi que sid me llamo dijo que tenia un poco de calntura..-liz y patty estaban preocupadas,

-hoo ,pero esta bien, nee maka quieres que te acompañemos ?-dijo patty alegre

-eh, no, esta bien blacstar me acompañara ,asi que no se preocupen ,solo que liz amm ..tendremos que cancelar si ?-liz solo sonrio y puso sus manos en la cadera

-esta bien, ademas si se trata de kio no importa ,bueno patty vamos ,ire a cancelar el concierto,bien los veremos al rato, maka llamame si nesesitan algo-liz salio con patty atras sullo

-OwO, tranquilo black,te llebare todo lo que hay,maka cuida bien a kyo , byeee -dijo paty muy animada dando saltitos

-en verdad ...gracias patty waaa me alegra tenerte de amigaaa ,eres la mejor-blackstar se escurria los mocos de felicidad,paty solo reia por la cara de blacstar,despues salio para alcanzar a liz

-oye ni que fuera paratanto ,osh olvidalo ,solo vamonos -.-U-hay hay,en verdad es un idiota ,preocuparse mas por la comida que por kyo...

-hahahahaha ya ya ,maka se eres medio tarada y que me nesesitas,mas aun no te resistes a mi presencia y me quieres solo para mi ,pero no tienes que encelarte-lo fulmine con la mirada ,trone mis nudillos ,

-mira si continuas ablando te mando al traumatologia,como la semana pasada -blackstar,solo me miraba riendo,. haaa por que siempre tiene que ser asi ¡¡

-jajaja que amargada,ya consiguete novio ,mirame ami las mujeres no se resisten ami ,un ejemplo es suki,ves no se resistio vino asta aqui ..-me sorprendio su respuesta,apenas abia pasado 2 años desde que ela se fue .

-......-me quede callada ,en verdad era muy fuerte.

-mmj?,oye no pongas esa cara ,yo ya lo he olvidado lo que paso fue ase muuchoo tiempo,ademas como el dios que soy el perdon es facil-blackstar me estaba sonriendo con toda sinceridad,

-jajajaja ,claro ,pero creo que solo perdonas alas personas que amas-vi como se ponia un poco rojo por mis palabras,aveses me sentia celosa de el ,pues aun cuando le abian destrosado el corazon el seguia como si nada,en cambio yo jamas me abia enamorado,tenia miedo ,no queria salir lastimada...ni mucho menos queria ver como me cambiaban por otra ,como mi padre iso con mi madre.

-jajaajaja,asta la mas pequeña de las estrellas puede lastimar al sol-(si ustedes no lo sabian el sol es una estrella solo que muy grande xD ),reimos los dos por su comentario tan bobo xD ,depues solo nos quedamos biendo ,el era lo mas sercano a un novio,solo que no sabia como describir nuestra relacion,no sentia nada por el,pero aveses el me ponia nerviosa .

-hai hai hai,bueno me voi a cambiar,sal de aqui -lo empuje ala salida,aun que me seguia dando risa,mis pensamientos

-no lo se tal ves nesesites ayuda con el ciper..-le cerrre la puerta en la cara,-w- ,no se como suki lo soporto todo el tiempo...

-NYAJAJAJA ,ok ,te espero afuera en el estacionamiento -escuche como se alejaba riendo .

hay en verdad no lo entiendo,ese idiota no tenia remedio,camine acia la maleta, me cambie rapidamente tenia puesto lo mismo que patty y liz ,( a paty le gustaba que usaramos la misma ropa ,decia que asi pareciamos hermanas) estaba guardando las cosas cuando de la maleta callo una foto ,la reconoci inmediatamene ,era suki y blackstar,,en ella tsubaki estaba sentada en una banca de el parque ,tenia a blacstar acostado en sus piernas mientras ella lo abrazaba el miraba una hoja de papel

_flasback---------------------------------------_

_era casi navidad,en el parque abia una ligera capa de nieve dos chicos se encontraban en una banca del parque,la chica tenia abrazada al peliazul ,se veian muy felices,derepente una chica tapo el poco sol que les daba,._

_-hola ,asta que los encontre,se supone que veriamos a liz y patty con mifune... ,jajaja por fin convensiste a blackstar de leer tu cancion suki ?-maka miraba divertida la ecena,blackstar tenia un troso de papel en la mano ._

_-hola kami-chan,si jeje aunque le falta algunos detalles-una pelinegra le dedicaba una gran sonrisa ala recien llegada._

_-hahahaha kami ,sabes que ore-sama siempre vela por las sugerencias de los humanos,ahra muevete que me tapas el sol -el peliazul se acomodo mas en tsubaki quien lo abrazaba mientras miraba con el cancion _

_-seras ...idio..-maka estaba apunto de golpear a blacstar ,pero en cambio vio que su amiga abrazaba tiernamente a el imperactivo de su amigo,el solo seguia con la vista fija en el papel,de repente relajo su exprecion y sonrio a sus amigos,era la primera ves que blacktar le tomaba importancia a las cosas de suki,._

_-oigan tortololos digan peras¡¡¡- derepente maka saco su camara y tomo una foto asus amigos,quienes se abian sonrojado al escuchar asu amiga ,._

_-oyeee ¡¡ si querias una foto de mi grandeza ,sabes que tenemos como cuatrocientas en la bodega ¡¡decia el moreno al tiempo que se levantaba - calma blackstar solo fue una foto -suki,trataba de calmar a blakstar ,pero este ya estaba parado en la banca ._

_-vamos blackstar esas fotos son basura solo eres tu posando como simio ¡¡-maka le sacaba lalengua mientras que corria pues blackstar ya la estaba persigueindo para quitarle la camara _

_-esperen ¡¡ blackstar cuidado ¡¡ con ... -se escucho como caia alguien en el lago y maka reia ._

_fin flasback -----------------------------------------_

guarde la fotografia en la maleta,me dispuse a salir, liz y patty estaban conversando con unos chicos,me despedi desde lejos de ellas y sali por la puerta tracera,pero no vi a blackstar ,cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a suki abrazada de un sujeto,paracia que se estaban besando,retrocedi unos pasos pero choque con unos botes de basura,suki y el chico se separaron al verme ,me quede callada despues solo agache la mirada no podia verla ,sabia que ella habia comenzado una vida nueva pero me sentia enojada con ella.

-amm perdona ..creo que interrumpi algo ...compermiso -sali corriendo de hay ,-espera kami-chan no es lo que cres ¡¡-me detube por un instante ,tenia ganas de golpearla ,pero al recordar todo lo que paso me volvi para verla por ultima ves .

-ara,creo que tu no sabes lo que creo ...mira solo dejame si ...ami no me des explicacines ni me pidas explicaciones a mi -vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas,

-tu no entiendes nada..yo quiero estar con ellos ..-me gire y la vi directamente alos ojos,ella decia la verdad ,la tome de la mano y pedi un taxi, ella me miraba muy sorprendida

-¡¿kami-chan qu..e ases -le sonrie a suki

-vamos a ver a blackstar,creo que por fin solucionaste tu problema verdad ?-cerre la puerta ,

-eh..espera pero si el no me quiere ver ?-nege saavemente ami amiga

-creeme el te extraña,solo no le digas lo que vi ok -ella me miraba extrañada

-te refieres a ..soul ..no no el y yo no isimos nada ..-derepente la puerta del taxi se volvio a abrir y entro aquel chico que avia visto era la tercera ves ¡¡,lo mire alos ojos el tambien nos quedamos callados derrepnte escuchamos al taxista quien se acomodaba la garganta .

-bien si ya dejaron de aser su telenovela ..a donde los llevo ?-tosimos suavemente los tres ,

-eh...asi llevenos ala calle **Abbey Road ,-** mire al taxista el cual tenia una gota en la nuca .

-tsubaki**.. a**donde vamos y conoces a esta loca agresiva -el tal soul me señalo,lo fulmine con la mirada ,despues de que me also la falda se le ocurre aserce el que no me conoce

a ver a alguien ..y ella es mi amiga .-interrumpi a tsubaki ...llamarla suki ya se me acia medio raro

-maka kami alban ,para mis amigos maka ,pero para ti soy alban -nos quedamos viendo el me miraba deliveradamente aburrido ,mientras que yo tenia las ganas de golpearlo tan fuerte que staria en el hospital una semana

-no soy una loca agresiva,pero tu si eres un pervertido raro -me gire a tsubaki ,quien solo estaba mirando la ecena con la boca avierta.

-¡¡¡QUE ¡¡,yo te pedi disculpas ademas eres algo vipolar ,como recuerdo en el ecenario no eras asi ,vi como te sentaste en las piernas de mi amigo y mas aun mordiendole la oreja -lo volte a ver ,ahora si este me las pagaba

-SABES HAY ALGO QUE SE LLAMA ACTUACION ,SI NO LO SABES LO QUE ISE ES UN BUEN EJEMPLO IDIOTA-no me pudo contestar pues le di un fuerte maka choop,soul se desmallo al instante ,que bueno que me compre este libro de harry poter con lomo de metal -w-.

-.....sabe señorita,creo que si no fuera tan agresiva y enojona conseguiria novio -tsubakiy el taxista acisntieron ,levante mi libro en forma de amenaza,lo ultimo que me faltaba era que me dijran mi problema .

-solo fue un comentario,solo un comentario-el taxista se encojio de hombros,mire enojada al sujeto,derepente senti la mano de tsubaki ,ella estaba llorando

-gomene,maka-chan ..-suspire mientras le tomaba las manos ,

-estabien ,tsubaki,el echo es que allas regresado no ,anda deja de llorar a blackstar no le gustara verte asi verdad ? -tsubaki sonrio mientras se recargaba en mi hombro ,sonrei ami amiga ,miraba por la ventana,cada lugar me asia pensar lo loca que fue esta noche .

-recuerdas cuando me fui maka...-baje mi mirada ami amiga,senti un nudo en la garganta cuando lo menciono

-como olvidarlo -dije mienras cerraba los ojos y recordaba ese dia

_...flasback_

_-chicos ,..me tengo que ir -suki estaba parada en la puerta con sus maletas ,estabamos liz,patty y yo viendo una pelicula y blackstar apenas abia salido del baño,nos quedamos callados,era como si fuera un mal sueño_

_-qu..que ? -blackstar se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo ,ella solo agacho la mirada _

_-perdoname blackstar..te eh estado utilizando ...-suki miraba a blackstar ,el solo permanecia callado _

_-tu sabes que no es cierto,suki tu no eres de esa clase de personas-suki abrio los ojos ,mientras miraba a blackstar el cual le sonreia con mucha calma_

_-es verdad,pero no puedo estar con tigo...ni con kyo -al escuchar eso blackstar la agarro de los hombros y la pego contra la puerta,el podia entender que ella se fuera pero abandonar asu hijo .._

_-espera blackstar ,no seas brusco con suki,..suki dinos que es lo que pasa-liz ya se avia levantado ,se escucho lo llantos de kyo ,patty fua ala abitacion a verlo ,yo solo permanecia viendo lo ocurrido,_

_-mi..mi nombre no es suki,me llamo tsubaki nakatsukasa..mi familia es dueña de la mitad de los restaurantes y cafes de la ciudad,yo y mi hermano somos los unicos herederos, -suki estaba apunto de llorar pero blackstar abrio de golpe la puerta_

_- tienes algo que acer,verdad ?,como veo las cosas no puedo aser nada por ti,asi que ve cuando termines rgresaras verdad -ella lo miro con lagrimas ,despues solo asintio ,abrazo fuertemente a blackstar ,despues el cerro la puerta fuertemente, lo fulmine con la mirada y sali por suki,no entendia nada pero si blackstar la abia dejado ir era por una razon ,me acer que alla ,su mirada estaba clabada en el suelo,_

_-no regresare..kami..cuida de los dos por mi si ?-me acer que a ella ,no creia lo que decia _

_-suki..porfavor ,no digas eso ,que hay de kyo ? ,lo vas a avandonar -ella callo al suelo y empezo a llorar _

_-entiendeme ...si no ago esto ,les pueden acer daño,asi que porfavor solo promete que los vas a cuidar,me ire lejos me an obligado a jamas volver -me acerque a ella y la abraze fuertemente _

_-te lo prometo ,se que regresaras asi que cuidate ..-ella se levanto y asintio levemente,vi como caminaba lejos y se perdia en una esquina ,me quede hay snetada un largo rato ,asta que liz aparecio y se sento ami lado _

_-y bien ...cuando regresara,-las dos teniamos fijas las miradas en la salida del lugar._

_-no lo se...pero hay dos niños que cuidar -suspire ,mientras recargaba mo cabeza en el hombro de liz._

_-mmm,lo dudo mucho,-ella sonrio mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba a apararme_

_-por que lo dices -caminomos acia el departamento ,cuando abri la puerta ,blackstar estaba jugando con kyo y patty,reian alegres,entendia lo que decia liz,blackstar confiaba en suki,aun cuando ella se abia ido asi el confiaba en su palabra......_

fin flasblak

-bien señoritas ..aqui estamos ,me deben 35 euros n_n -movi mi cabeza y empuje al desmallado ,tsubaki salio por la puerta y segui adetras de ella

-gracias señor,amm el cabeza de peluza paga ,vamos tsubaki -cerre la puerte mientras escuchaba las quejas del peliblanco

-ok ...maka-chan gracias ,en verdad gracias .-sonrei ami amiga mientras la acompañaba ala puerta

-bien toma esta es la llave ,te espero aqui abajo -ella solo suspiro ,el tal soul aparcio detras de mi ,mirando preocupado a tsubaki

-oie,estas segura...no quieres que te acompañe,?-tome su hombro mientras miraba a tsubaki

-estara bien,anda ademas me deves una disculpa -.-

-eh ??' ,yo pero si fuiste tu quien me noqueo por 2 ves en la noche -lo mire alos ojos ,el solo se volvio aquedar callado y luego suspiro

-oke,ve tsubaki te esperare con la tetas de bombon -calme mis impulsos mientras mevia como mi amiga nos soreia y seadentraba en el edificio

me sente en las escaleras,estaba mas preocupada por lo que iba a pasar con blackstar y tsubaki,por una exraña razon recorde las beses que estube con blackstar,cuando nos quedavamos despiertos cuidando a kyo,cuando saliamos al parque...cuando me beso,todo eso me llenaba de tristeza ,puse mi cabeza entre mis piernas, ,blackstar amaba a tsubaki y aun cuando ella se fuera el la amaba ,en otras palabras estan echos,el uno para el otro ,mire el suelo derepente vi que cain gotas de agua sobre este,to que mis mejillas no eraa agua eran mis lagrimas senti que alguien se sentaba junto ami .

-.......bueno y dime que relacion tienes con el blackstar -mire ala persona que estaba junto ami ,me veia directamente alos ojos ,mis lagrimas salian por si solas, no lo comprendia blackstar y yo nunca tubimos nada ....yo no tenia ..

-ninguna ....el y yo solo somos amigos...-empece allorar mas fuerte ,oculte mi cara en mis piernas,pero senti que algo calido me rodeaba,un aroma a pinoseco me llego,era el me estaba abrazando como si fueramos amigos de toda la vida .

-sabes ..tsubaki,tambien es solo mi amiga,asi que te entiendo,oye que tal si olvidamos lo que paso ...que dices alban ?-alse la vista sos ojos carmesi apesar de su aspecto rebelde y bago mostraban calides,no era lastima era ...otra cosa algo que no sabia describir .era algo calido que deseaba que se quedara .

-dime maka ,-sonrei ami acompañante el me tomo la mano y asintio

-mucho gusto,mi nommbre es soul evanz ..,es un placer maka -me pare y le señale la tienda que estaba alfrente de nosotros,

-bueno soul que te parece si vamos por algo de comer,yo invito -apesar de que tenia los ojos inchados por las lagrimas ,me sentiamuy feliz de estar con soul,otra ves esa sansacion era como si el y yo nos conocieramos desde siempre,pense mucho en lo que sentia por blackstar,el era mi mejor amigo ..no el es mi mejor amigo ,era hora de empezar a caminar sin el ,

-tsk ,eso no es cool ,que una chica page por un chico ,anda vamos pero yo pago .-soul se acerco a mi y me puso su chaqueta encima de mi ,lo mire extrañada

-ace frio ,ademas tus pezo...,,.amm ace frio -su cara estaba algo sonrojada ,sonreia a soul y camine junto a el .

-que ademas que mis que ..,que ? -insisti mientras lo tomaba del brazo

-nadaaa ¡¡,oye cres que vendan pokis -compramos demaciadas cosas,mientras esperavamos a nuestros amigos abajo mire al cielo ,las estrellas se miraba un poco ,sonrei ya abia pasado 15 minutos desde que tsubaki abia entrado.

-ven soul vamos ala azotea -soul tenia una dona en la boca,tome su mano mientras corria acia el elevador del edificio,

-esplekapera y tsubaki y blacknosque ?

tu no te preocupes ,ya paso mas de 15 min,estaran bien ,vamos te mostrare algo -le quite un pedazo de dona que tenia en la boca y le guiñe un ojo.

tenia que ver a orion,esta noche estaba empezando a algo bueno ,y queria que terminera mejor que nunca .

continue

**BUENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Y QUE TAL ¡¡ FEO MALO BUENO ???? O_o??**

**xD la calle donde viven maka y los demas si existe buajajaja busquenla se llevaran una sorpresa **

**TwT waaaa espero que les guste la verdad me esforce (mas por que no sabia como describir bien los sentimientos de maka acia blackstar ) **

**bueno espero que les alla gusta adiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu **


	5. Preludio del sueño

soul pov-------------------------------------------

corri detras de tsubaki ,cuando la pude alcanzar, estaba recargada en la pared de la calle,me acerque a mi amiga ,la cual,sollozaba y se tapaba la boca con un pañuelo,mire como se desmoronaba toda su compostura,al no saber raccionar,decidi permaner callado. durante un rato tsubaki no paraba de gimotear,se limpiaba una que otra vez la cara,no aguantaba ver ami compañera de esa forma,ella siempre me sonreia cuando terminaba una de mis presentaciones,calmaba mis nervios cuando asistiamos alos conciertos de wes,sabiendo que me icomodaba ,pues no faltaba quien me comparara con mi hermano.

-tsubaki...conoces a esa banda ?-preuntecon toda la amavilidad posible ,mantenia mis manos en los bolsillos,esperando la respuesta de mi acompañante, la cual permancia aun llorando,me aproxime pausadamente acia ella.

-ellos,..ellos eran mi familia,tal ves fueron las unicas personas que no esperban nada de mi..-su voz entrecortada y dolida me anunciaba que la sin encambio me mantube inmovil,

-y que hay de el tipo que beso a la vocalista,? tambien es tu familia ?-ella suspiro profundamente ,apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro ,su mirada estaba clavada en el asfalto,reaccione un poco cohoivido ante ella,era la primera ves que mostraba esa profunda melancolia,

-el ,bueno el es mi ...era mi pareja,soul-kun ,¿quisieras escuchar una historia triste?-musite en forma de aceptacion,tsubaki also su rostro,y suspiro profundamente,.

-recuaerdas que ace 3 años me fui de viaje?,-si .se supone que estavas en japon -mire a tsubaki,su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo,.

-hace muchoo tiempo,una chica huyo de su hogar,perdida e infeliz vago por las calles,asta que ....also la vista y encontro una estrella,esa estrella la,cuido y amo ,aun sabiendo que la chica no era de fiar,la chica estaba enamorada de esa estrella,mas sin encambio..sabia que eran diferentes,ella no podria estar asu lado,pero la estrella era tan calida y fuerte que ella decidio transformarce en una estrella ,asi paso el tiempo y un dia la chica se dio cuenta de que se estaba elevando al cielo,por fin iba aser como su amada estrella ,fuerte e infinitamente deslumbrante,pero ....lamentablemente su familia la encontro y la separo de su estrella,ella sabia que apesar de que la estrella era capaz de bajar ,deciodio dejarla en el cielo,junto con las demas criaturas celestiales que ella conocio.

-.....tsubaki,lo lamento ,no crei que ...fueran aci las cosas,pero creo que nodeverias de ponerte aci,ellos solo se siente eridos-abrace a tsubaki ,aun que la historia se me acia muy logica,no entendia nada aun,solo podia consolarla,.

- soul-kun ,no solo los deje....yo abandone a mi hijo..lo abandone ,-a tsubaki ,no le importo tirarse de rodillas en aquel lugar,mucho menos llorar fueertemente, y que las personas la sellalaran,ami menos me importo ,

-vamos ...no te pongas asi ven nesesitas un abrazo -sentia algo era como si me doliera el pecho cuando la escuche decir "abandone a mi hijo" ,sentia que me avian quitado algo muy importante para mi ,derepente tsubaki se me lanzo alos brazos llorrando ,no entendi que le abia pasado por que reaccionaba asi

-me recuerdas a blackstar,solo... por un instante...podrias ser...-un fuerte portaso se escucho detras de nosotros ,solo escuchamos una motocicleta que corria a toda velocidad ,me separe de ella ,su mirada estaba en el suelo,las luces de los demas edificion le daban por el costado,yo estaba en las sombras,lo vi claro ella queria aserle lo mismo que el le iso a ella,permaneci un momente en mi posicion,mire como se limpiaba el rostro ,lo examino por un rato, una risita surco mis oidos.

-se que soy una maldita manipuladora..pero ,siento mucha envidia acia liz,patty y kami..apecar de que ellas perdieron todo lo que conocian seguian sonriendo,mas sin encambio aun avia tristeza en ellas..pero ..pero sabes no era lo mismo con el ,el sonreia como si nada en la vida lo pudiera detener,el...siempre sonreia ,mas aun cuando le decian que era un don nadie ,el el podia levantarse y enseñarles que no abia nada que lo derrotase,adiferencia de m,i yo puedo caer y tardar en levantarme,pero no sonreir como el lo ace .

-tsubaki,siempre eh admirado tu sonrisa,es verdad que no sonries con esa arrogancia como el,pero sonrie lo mas onesta que he visto,tu, por lo menos sonries -me acerque a ella y la abraza ,sentia sus lagrimas en mi hombro

un fuerte ruido detras de nosotros iso conmocion en mi,por la oscuridad no pude ver quien era ,pero tsubaki corrio acia el ruido,camine rapidamente asu lado pero me percate de una chica que ablava con ella,me disponia a acercarme pero nuevamente tsubaki abia desaparecido de mi vista,la busque con la mirada,pero en ves de ella senti cono si algo me obligara a asercarme alas luz ,hay enfrente mio como si fuera un enorme anuncio con luces de neon estaba en un taxi discutiendo con alguien ella su piel era tan blanca que los colores de la ciudad se podian ver en ella ,como si fuera un zombie me acerque a ella abri por impulso la puerta ,su mirada choco con la mia ,su irada profunda reflejando una total confianza,me sente por inercia junto a ella ,sentia como si me fuera a undir en su mirada,pero derepenta la voz y el sonido del lugar volvieron acia mi,

-si ya acabaron con su novela ,me podrian decir a donde los llevo ?- tosimos al mismo tiempo,aque lla chica estaba de los mas despreocupada,senti cierto enojo,me sentia como un idiota al aver sentido algo poe esta chiquilla,solo ise lo que mejor se acer ,todas las chicas que conosco cain con mi estilo...

-tsubaki adonde vamos ,por cierto conoces a esta loca agresiva?-espere su reaccion ,logico se pondria toda colorada y no diria nada jjajaja ...

-a ver un amigo ,y ella es mi amiga..-maka kami alban ,para mis amigos maka ,pero para ti maka -ante mi no se encontraba un pequeño conejo....no avia un leon apunto de matarme,su mirada era tan fuerte,pero eso no me iva a intimidar,solo la mire como miro a mi secretaria meredid,...contodo el aburrimiento posible y sin la minimas ganas de verle su escote.

-no soy una loca agresiva,pero tu si eres un pervertido raro -toda la admiracion y anelo que tenia asia ella se estaba esfumando ,donde quedo aquella chica cool y atrevida ...,esperen me dijo pervertido,ella fue la que se baja como bombera por el cuerpo de sus amigos ¡¡¡.

- QUE ,yo te pedi disculpas ,ademas eres algo vipolar ,como recuerdo en el ecenario no eras asi ,vi como te sentaste en las piernas de mi amigo y mas aun mordiendole la oreja -esa tonta ,que le pasa si fue solo un acidente,que pensara tsubaki de mi si esta sigue ablando qedare muy mal .

-SABES HAY ALGO QUE SE LLAMA ACTUACION ,SI NO LO SABES LO QUE ISE ES UN BUEN EJEMPLO -ya iba a reirme y molestarla pero senti como si un oso me diera un garrazo en la cabeza,nuevamente vi todo borroso,...ahora me arrepiento de pedir conocerla...

-_soul ,quieres huevos estrellados o revueltos, jajaja soul no agas eso, tenemos que llegar temprano ,anda sueltame -_sabia que estaba consiente pero no era yo,tenia abrazado a una chica... su cara ,sus ojos ,su pelo era ella,la misma que me noqueo ,pero abia algo raro ella, reia alegre,era tan tierna, tan dulce que crei que no era verdad _..,_

_-nyaa maka-chan ya llegeee -_otra voz,una que no reconoci,.

_-so..soul quitate,jajaja, yaa ,si blair nos ve asi ,va ha sospechar -_mis manos actuaban por si solas,soltando a maka,si ...ese era su nombre?..si ahora lo se ella,..es para mi... _-**alguien que no deves amar** -_la voz de una chica entro en mi cabeza todo se volvio negro ,.ahora estaba en la entrada de un castillos ,una neblina cubria mis pies ,mire mi cuerpo tenia un traje negro con rallas rojas,la camisate ere igual roja,me toque la cara ,era yo nuevamente,pero a donde se avia iido l..mak..ma...como se llamaba ,-_no deves ¡¡¡,no la recuerdes_..-otra ves esa vos,que diablos pasava en este lugar _._

_-quien esta hay¡¡¡¡ -_grite, la puerta del castillo se abrio por si sola ,con un estrepitoso chirrido,nadie me respondia,me asome en el interios_._

_-pasen ,pasen vean el gran espectaculo -era como un eco alo lejos de la entrada,_aplausos se acian presentes ,¿la vos de una animadora ?,me acerque ala entrada cuando pise el lugar ,miles de personas con mascaras de vailes me miraban ,el lugar era ahora una enorme circo ,

_-esta noche ..pasen a ver el gran expectaculo ,no sean timidos,que sus ojos no los engañen ,pues lo que veran a continuacion es mas real ,que la jalea misma ¡¡,-_ me acerque ,al centro del ecenario una chica de pelo cafe largo asta sus tobillos con dos trenzas alos lados de este,estaba arriba de una gran pelota morada,anunciaba el ,espectaculo ,estaba vestida de presentadora de circo * un pantalon negro con franjas rojas,su chaleco negro ,y ,una corbata blanca ,en su cabeza un sombrero de mago ,no entendia nada de lo que pasaba _,ni lo que sucedia,._

_-oie... etto...disculpa ,¿como salgo de aqui? -la chica se volte a mirarme ,me apunto con su vasto y sonrio de manera retorcida._

_-the circus black, se siente orgulloso en presentarles a ....SOUL EVANZ EL IDIOTA QUE SE ENAMORO ¡¡¡. APLAUSOS,APLAUSOS ¡¡-_las luces apuntaron en mi cara,la chica seguia con su pocicion,escuche el asombro de lamultitud y sus apalusos como si fuera una criatura nueva y exotica,nege con la cabeza,esto era un mal sueño,no podia ser real..o si ?

_-hoo, que destino tan ,cruel,un joben muchacho enamorado ,la cosa mas patetica de este planeta,vamos no seas timido.,saluda al publico ,jajajajaja -_la chica tomo un tono de lamento,mientras saltaba girando en el aire,me quede atonito,pero me sentia demaciado confundido.

_-porfavor,tened micericordia de esta criatura,el destino de este joben es morir o ..convertirse en demonio -la_ cara de la chica cambio,la mitad de su rostro era una loca y sadica sonrisa ,pero su mitad superior era de tristesa y llanto,derepente las luces se apagaron todo se volvio negro otra ves,por que siempre negro,?.acaso era el reflejo de mi alma ?

_-soul,soul........ ven ,soul -_su vos otra ves esa chica ,mi preciado angel,por que no puedo recordarte ,¡¿que acaso no te puedo tener?,el destino jugaba con migo_,-lo lamento ..pero no deves de recordar nada..-_la voz de esa chica del circo,mi mente dio varias vueltas,solo recorde la vos de maka..si era maka ...su nombre ?

_-soul,ven ,no me dejes sola..._

_-_senti un codazo en mi costilla ,

-auch _

-bueno son 35 euros -abri mis ojos el chofer,me miraba canzado con la mano extendida,mire ami alrededor,todo fue un sueño ,pero..¿que soñe?, page el taxi,no importaba lo que soñara,solo fue eoso un sueño, ,sali del taxi, acia frio en las calles,mas en enero,con razon odio este mes .,mire a tsubaki,depues a "alban",escuche cuando le daba las llaves,mire la emocion del rostro de tsubaki,no queria que se alejara de mi,pero tampoco iba a ser egoista.

-oie,estas segura...no quieres que te acompañe,?-sentia un enorme peso en mi hombro,estaba con mucha tencion ,a no esperen es la sadica golpeadora.*_*

-estara bien,anda ademas me deves una disculpa -gire mi vista a la chica,condenada,no le ago nada solo por que es una chica,...chica que me trae loco...-haaaa mierdaaaa otra ves digo idioteces ¡¡¡

-eh ??' ,yo pero si fuiste tu quien me noqueo por 2 ves en la noche -su mirada se clavo en la mia,no otra ves,esos ojos de misterio ,esa mirada profunda.

-oke,ve tsubaki te esperare con la tetas de bombon -bufe rendido ante ella,(para variar otra ves),sabia que eso la aria enojar ,XD ,

para mi sorpresa tsubaki sonrio y camino con paso apresurado ala entrada,mire como subia al elevador,la exprecion en su cara era tan alegre,senti un nudo en el corazon,fue en tonses cuando senti que maka se tiraba en el suelo,por que siempre las mujeres se tiran al suelo ?,tube que respirar muyy ondo,no queria meterme en asuntos ajenos...pero no es de caballeros dejar a una chica en ese estado

-.......bueno y dimes, que relacion tienes con el blackstar -mire al cielo,las estrellas apenas y se miraban,tanto su llanto como sus lagrimas me acian sentir mal,verla llorar ,era como estar en una jaula y tener la llave serca..

-ninguna ....el y yo solo somos amigos...-se me achico mas el corazon,mire por unos segundo ala chicaa que tenia alado,larodee con mis brazos,no podia dejarla llorar,senti la nesesidad de consolarla,en enverdad esto no era nada genial,se suponia que ella estaria gritandome,pero encambio lloraba como una niña pequeña,sentia mas celos de ese blacknsttar

-sabes ..tsubaki,tambien es solo mi amiga,asi que te entiendo,oye que tal si olvidamos lo que paso ...que dices alban ?-la mire,sus ojos llenos de lagrimas,eran tan tiernos.

-dime maka ,-su linda voz era como notas musicales en mis oidos,me sentia coforme con esa sonrisa ,asta ganas me dieron de besarla,otra ves esta chica me enredaba ,sera acaso que era una ada ,o una bruja ...

-mucho gusto,mi nommbre es soul evanz ..,es un placer maka -despues de tomarle la mano ,senti una corriente electrica,mi cabeza me decia que esto ya avia pasado,.

no le di mucha importancia,paso solo un rato y ya estavamos comiendo donas en su azotea,no se como pero ahora estavamos en la azotea de su casa,las estrellas se veian un poco mas,maka me guio a un extremo de el edificio ,me ablo sobre su costelacion favorita, Orin ,la verdad apenas y sabia cual era esa costelacion (gracias hombres de negro ¡¡)conversamos un largo rato,riendo en su mayoria,nunca avia ablado por tanto tiempo con una chica,la mayoria siempre se les iva los temas de conversaion despues de preguntarles a que se dedicaban,pero maka era muy distinta ,aviamos platicado de casi todos los temas de conversacion,me facinaba la manera en como ablava de las cosas,ella le daba importancia a todo.

-no te parece hermosa la vista ,soul? -las calle ya estaban vacias,pero eran iluminadas por los faroles de la calle,miraba sorprendido cuan hermoso podia estar londres,gire mi vista a un lado justo enfrente de mi,una hermoso angel miraba el cielo ,tan emocionada como si se tratse de lo ultimo que ella viera en la vida.

-si es muy hermoso ,pero creo que eres mas hermosa tu -bajo su vista y me sonrio con mucha ternura,senti cierto calor en las mejilla,juro qwue es por el frio del lugar,no por otra cosa¡¡¡

-jajaja,gracias,mmm pense que dirias otra cosa,veo que puedes ser amable cuando te lo propones ,¿verdad?-mené mi cabeza ,en verdad es tan linda ella cuando se lo propone,pero me tenia que pagar porlo del taxi..

-oie maka,hace algo de frio no ?-acorralé a maka en una esquina ,ella estava muy inquieta,lo note por como se queria safar de mi.

-eh..eemmpu pu-es si no ?-tome un mechon de su cabello y lo bese ,mire como el color de su majellas tornaba un rosa palido,

-por suerte ,tengo una tetera humana -pege mi cintura en sus caderas,ella reacciono al istante poniendo sus manos en mi pecho,mala idea,pues al sentir su delicadas manos sobre mi,no me recisti y me acerque lentamente asus labios.....

pov general------------------------------

blackstar miraba a tsubaki,un niño en su cuna dormia tranquilamente,la pelinegra jugaba con la punta de su chamarra,mientras que el peliazul se rascaba la nuca ,ace 20 minutos que blackstar habia dormido a kyo,solo estaba despierto para esperar asu amiga maka,pues tenia que pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento,pero cuando oyo la puerte abrirse, no se esperaba ver la a "ella"

-hola,...-fue lo unico dijo blackstar,en un movimiento rapido tomo su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir pero la ojimarino lo detubo.

-....estas molesto blackstar?-blackstar permanecia callado,¡¿acaso estaba nervioso?.

-no,solo no comprendo ..por que te fuiste,por que solo vuelves y ni un hola me dices,por que fuiste con mifune ,...por que no viniste ami lado..-tsubaki solto la mano de blackstar y agacho la mirada

-termine ,lo que tenia que hacer -tomo una gran cantidad de aire y suspiro ,el peliazul se giro y le tomo del rostro.

-te volveras a ir ,dime lo que tu quieres suki..perdona tsubaki,si es asi como te llamas,dime quiero saber lo que deseas,. -blackstar callo al suelo,la pelinegra lo abia tacleado fuertemente,ahora los dos estaban en el suelo ,blackstar riendo por si fuera poco

-¡¡¡quiero estar a tu lado,perdoname ,¡¡blackstar te extrañe siempre ,has estado bien ?,y..y kyo como esta? -decia esto entre sollosos,pareciera como si nunca hubiera llorado y esta era la primera ves que lo acia,.

-jajajajajaja,si si hemos estado bien,kyo ha crecido mucho,aun que claro dudo que me llege a superar..aun que maka dice que se parece mucho a ti ....amm tsubaki sobre lo que paso ..con maka yo...-ella nego con la cabeza .

-esta bien,tambien yo te ice enojar...perdoname solo fue un abrazo,soul-kun..es solo mi amigo -la morena se levanto y meneo las manos ,mientras se ponia algo roja

-eh ?,de que ablas ,tsubaki,-blackstar la miraba sorprendido

-.....pues ,te escuchamos cuando diste un portazo,y bueno yo..-blackstar rio fuertemente

-jajajajajaja ,tranquila esta bien que agas eso,el y tu salen ,asi como maka y yo verdad -tsubaki ,borro su sonrisa al instante,mientras se recargaba en la pared

-no...el y yo solo somos amigo,bueno perdona..-miro a blackstar quien se aguantaba la risa,con las manos

-nyajajajajajaja,es broma ,jajajajaja verdad que te mato de risa ¡¡-el peliazul,la tomo de la cintura y la beso alvajemente,ella solo sonrio y correspondi al ojilapislazul

-si,fue muy buena broma -tsubaki,se sentia supermega aliviada,por un momento penso en llorar,pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a el .

-nyajajaja,oie tsubaki ablando de maka,donde esta ?-tsubaki se levanto y tomo la mano de blackstar

-pues ,se supone que afuera,pero no lo se ace demaciado frio,lo mas seguro es que ya esten dentro-blackstar,volvio a abrazarla y sonrio a su amiga

-pues,vamos por ella,nyajajaja seguro que se deeben de estar aburriendo como ostras,nesesitan de ORE-SAMA ¡¡¡-tsubaki sonreia amable a su peiazul,pero noto que en el cuarto de kyo estaba avierto,.

-oye blabkcstar,kyo no se despierta por tus gritos ?-la pelinegra miraba preocupada la puerta.

-nyajajajaja,clama nuestro hijo aprecia la precencia de una estrella como yo NYAJAJAJAJAJAJA-rio tan fuerte que asta liz y patty lo escuchaban en el cafe.....

en el cafe ---------------------------

_oye patty ,escuchaste la risa de blackstar o fue mi imaginacion ?-liz señalo la puerta de el lugar,refirendose a su departamento_

_-OwO,jejejeje siiii ,estrellitas siempre grita muy alto -decia esto con dos costillas en las manos_,...................

regresando con blackstar y tsubaki....................

-lo ves ¡¡¡,sientete orgullosa de nuestra estrella-blackstar tomo la mano de tsubaki y salio ala entrada

-si ,es sorprendete,ammm bueno vamos ,blackstar ?-el chico mono,perdon el peliazul señalo asia arriba,mientras se dirijia al elevador .

-shhh ,al parecer hay alguien en la azotea-tsubaki puso su mano en el oido,tratando de escuchar,pero no escucho nada .

-mmm ,no escucho nada,-cuando subieron al elevador blackstar seguia tratando de escuchar el ruido.

-claro que si ,vamos a ver ,juraria que es la vos de maka.-cuando bajaron,subieron las escaleras que daba ala azotea.

cual fue su asombro,maka estaba besando a soul,bueno besar es poco conparado con lo que en verdad estaban aciendo,soul tenia acorralada a maka por la cintura,sus manos estaban en la cadera,las de maka estaban en la nuca peli blanco,por una extraña razon,blackstar tiro la puerta de una patada .

-HOLAAA ,ESPERO QUE NO INTERRUMPA NADA ,NYAJAJAJAJAJA ,tsubaki el es tu amigo no?-blackstar señalo a soul,tsubaki tenia la boca mas avierta que nada,mientras que la "parejitta" se separo rapidamente,claro que su reaccion fue mas bien de acomodarse la ropa y mirar acia otro lado.

-jajajaja,si me llamo soul evanz, tu deves de ser blackstar,ve verdad ?-el ojirojo se acerco a blackstar y le tendio una mano,maka se acerco asus amigos y sonrio a tsubaki totalmente roja de la cara,la morena tenia una mueca divertida y una gota en la nuca,blackstar chocu su mano fuertemente con la de soul.

-HOOOO,GENIAL ,AL PARECER MI GRANDEZA TE A ILUMINADO,NYJAJAJAJAJAJA ,NEE MAKA ,veo que sabes complacer alos hombress despues de todo-lo ultimo lo dijo tan serio que tsubaki lo jalo de la mano.

-blackstar que te sucede¡¡,no seas asi con maka-chan,soul-kun,maka-chan gomensasai -iso una reverencia y saco a blackstar de lugar .

los dos chicos se quedaron callados,maka estaba como en shock,soul tomo su mano asiendo que lo mirase alos ojos,acarisio su mejilla,una lagrima resbalo por ella,pudo notar el enojo en sus ojos,como el frio en el rostro de la noche no acabo para nada bien .

continue .....................................................

***el traje es como el de hatsume miku en el video de "joker" ,la chica es alice de pandora hearts**

**-w-U,pues .....la verdad me tarde xD JAJAJAJJA pero crenme tube muchas cosas en la cabeza y me avia quedado trabada ,xD ademas soy de maciado echii jajajajaja**

**bueno ,agradesco alas personas que me comentaron DOMO ¡¡¡ DOMO¡¡,y alas que solo len xD pues ...deverian comentar¡¡¡¡ ,espero que les aya gustado,buajajajaja esta historia tiene un final mmas extraño delo que ustedes podrian pensar -w-**

en corto terminare las otras historias que tengo,...waaaaa se me va la inspiracion ademas .

._.U creanme intento dar una buena funcion a ustedes xD jajajaja sueno bien payasa jajaja sale cuidense y siguan soñando que es lo unico que no cobra la via xD

byebyyyy


	6. Romeo se confieza a cenicienta

bueno pues aqui les dejo el cap 6 jijijijij me he tardado y es muy poco perocreanme u_u casi no tengo inspiracion ademas de que he acomodado mis horarios afu en fin gracias por leerme (apesar de mi pesima ortografia ) n_n disfuten ¡¡¡¡¡

**cap 6 ecena 1 como romeo se confieza a julieta **

* * *

Que rayos fue eso blackstar ¡¡¡¡ -tsubaki miraba enojada a blackstar quien estaba recargado en la pared mirando serio el vidrio

-recuerdas que maka y yo te contamos que vivíamos en el distrito 8 *-el peli azul suspiro ,entre que se recargaba en la ventana y miraba cansado la ciudad, tsubaki asintió afirmando lo que decía el ojiagua

-pues te diré que conozco el apellido Evans y no son personas de fiar ,no me trago esa de que solo son músicos ,…-los puños de blackstar se oprimieron fuertemente tanto que se podía escuchar la tensión de sus músculos -¿ sabías que eran dueños de aquel burdel donde fue a parar maka y las chicas?-la pelinegra se tapo la boca sorprendida ,un escalofrió recorrió su espalda,como sabia eso blackstar ella sabia pero tambien conocia a su amigo como tenia enterado soul jamas supo sobre ese "pasado"

-blackstar soul-kun no es mala persona,-tsubaki sonrió a medias y se acerco al peli azul que permanecía muy pensativo, raro en el ,de improvisó tres figuras se hicieron presentes en el reflejo del vidrio,tsubaki giro y miro sorprendida alas hermanas tompson y a otra persona detras de ellas

-mmmm así que un Evans esta aquí…valla creí que nunca volvería adesear tanto practicar mi punteria .nee patty ,por que no vamos a jugar un rato …-Liz había entrado en la habitación con paso decidido se acerco a tsubaki ,su mirada se relajo y suspiro mas calmada mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, la mirada de la Thompson intimido un poco ala pelinegro ,

-suki…si él te perdona está bien ,si maka te perdona es mejor …pero entiendes bien al o que te enfrentas al traer a un Evans a esta casa –su mirada sombría ,llena de enojo invadió a tsubaki quien asintió mirando un poco apenada asu amiga ,de improviso patty abrazo del cuelo a su hermana

-OwO one-chan estas ablando muy extraño ,jejejeje ,además tsubaki tiene razón no jusgemos sin conocer -al decir eso oculto la mirada en la espalda de su hermana quien solo suspiro derrotada a ante su hermanita,tsubaki sonrio a patty ,y blackstar se apunto al pecho .

-es verdad ,haa es solo que me pone de punta que otro tipo abraze a maka ,solo alguien tan big como yo o que me llege a superar la pude tocar ¡¡¡-ese comentario impreciono alas chicas ,y encelo a una de ellas (xD tsubaki...)

-etto blackstar amm lo que dices suena un poco raro -la mayor de las tompson le daba unas palmaditas a blacksta,mientras que le salia una gotita en la nuca

-si ubieras escuchado lo que dijo arriba....-tsubaki suspiro y agacho la mirada,el peliazul rió nerviosos y giro para otro lado pues escucho el chras de los puños de las hermanas

-OwO jejejeje,siempre la cagas estrellita ,nee one-chan que tal si vamos por maka -patty sonrio muy animada asus amigos ,quienes asintieron

-oke patty ha por que siempre tienes que decir cosas así –los cuatro rieron ,fue entonces cuando un chico de cabello negro con tres líneas entro en el departamento

-mm es aquí donde viven chicas ?-los cuatro miraron al recién llegado que miraba neutral ,

-kid-kun ¡¡¡veo que conociste a mis amigas-tsubaki se acerco a su amigo quien ensancho una sonrisa

-si algo así –una sonrisa curvo sus labios ,sin decir más busco con la mirada asu otro amigo .mientras que se acercaba al grupo

-por cierto donde esta soul ,Ho disculpa mis modales soy death the kid –estiro la mano para saludar a Black el cual estaba aun pensativo, más de lo normal,pero de igual forma choco su mano con la de kid

-jajaja está bien mmm veo tsubaki que isiste buenas amistades he ..–el ambiente por unos instantes estaba algo incomodo …

Soul pov ___________________________________________________________________________-----

Agache la mirada hasta ver a maka ,ella estaba sentada en el suelo sin siquiera mirarme ,su vista clavada en el suelo ,no entendía nada ,pero sentía la necesidad de alejarme ,sentimientos invadieron mi corazón ,en una sola noche había la abia hecho reír, llorar y ..Mas ,me sentía patético como me podía hacer llamar un hombre? Si me comportaba como un cretino que solo quiere aprovecharse de una chica como ella que es tan frágil y linda…..

-moulin rouge …conoces aquel lugar .? –su vos no tenia absolutamente nada más que exigencia,me aserce lo suficiente para mirarla ,su mirada determinada me mostraba que no era nada fragil ,era oficial maka era una caja de pandora ,pero pensando en su pregunta me iso recordar algunas platicas de mi hermano ,el decia que le gustaba ese lugar que siempre se divertia ..mm era un teatro como el abia dicho amis padres .

-pues escuche de él hace mucho era un teat..-la mano de ella me tapo la boca,calle al instante ,un vago cilencio inundo el momento,.

.era un burdel ,sabes …en ese lugar trabajo liz, patty y yo –su mano se deslizo suavemente hasta caer en el suelo ,mi boca se Abrió por la respuesta, tenia ganas de romperle la boca asu amigo me importaba poco que fueran amigos desde la infancia

-sabes en cuanto blackstar lo dijo ,me iso pensar en todo lo que ha pasado esta noche …no soy asi ...–su mirada se clavo en la mia ,sus ojos mostraban tristeza pero tambien enojo ,ella no era devil era mas fuerte de lo que imagine ,en ese instante comprendi que queria saber mas de ella

-me arte soul, no quiero que nadie me vuelva a tocar sin mi permiso quiero sentir un beso ¡¡¡-no soporte mas, la tome de el rostro y la bese cerré mis ojos ,mis manos temblaban, nada me importo más que acallar su vos al diablo todo si soy o no soy rico si ella fue o no fue una chica fácil, lo que me importa ahora es acerla feliz ,me sentí correspondido ,sus manos tomaron las mías sus labios se volvieron exigentes ,nos separamos por falta de aire su mirada estaba llena de mi, sus mejillas rojas la abrase ella tembló como yo temblé, mi alma alcanzo a su corazón lo sé porque …. El miedo de ser heridos es mutuo

-so..Soul no soy una fácil no quiero que me consideres eso ¡¡¡-sentí una fuerte cachetada ,me dolió sus palabras no la bofetada ….vi su figura correr,mis piernas actuaron solas me levante y alcanse,abrazandola de la cintura (,no quiero perderla ) fue lo unico que se me vino ala cabeza

-lose, eso lo se lo tengo claro,pero puedes entenderme ..yo no se por que pero no te quiero dejar ir -los musculos de maka se tensaron y relajaron en un instante sus delicadas manos se aferraron a mi ,tan calida,tan misteriosa, ella me conquisto en una noche ,ahora entiendo a romeo .jajaja ella es mi julieta y la mejor parte nadie nos separara .. "_hoo eso cres ?,pobre joben sigue crellendo en el amor _"-abrace a maka no me importo escuchar esa vos .. solo queria estar con maka

* * *

**general pov **

un carro permanecia estacionado en la esquina de el edificio donde viven ...el humo del cigarro que escapava por la ventana se acia menos,un resoplido se escucho probeniente del conductor

-pfff ,wes siento extraño estar espiando a tu hermano ,mejor ya vamonos -el joben de cabellos blancos inclino la cabeza y sonrio de lado

-lo se pero entenderas ,que no puedo permitir que mi hermano este con esa chica ¡¿verdad?'-los ojos de wes tomaron un brillo ,su amigo nego y puso en marcha el carro,wes miro por ultimo el edificio dio unas palmadas a su fiel amigo y se marcharon del lugar,solo por esta noche wes permitiria que la pareja estubiera junta ...ya que despues de esa noche todo cambiaria para su querido hermano

_aquella pareja se abrazaba con suma ternura,los amigos abajo y el destino afuera ,que pasara si aquellos que cren en las adas y en el amor se separan ,las eridas que se aran seran mas profundas que las que ya an tenido ,pero ....siempre se pueden curar verdad .... _

_bueno que tal me quedo mal malo malisimo ¡¡¡¡??? _

_proximo cap : eater _

_es verdad que no puedo estar contigo pero no somos tan idiotas para morir verdad maka ??_

_muajajajaja falta mas heee nwn gracias por los comentariios nia _


	7. La familia que quiero proteger

**bueno boueno ahora si empieza lo divertido XD espero poder subir lo demas XD **

agradesco a las personas que me leen y alas que me comentan nwn entiendo que mi ortografia es mas que pesima úwú

pero entiendanme ¡casi no puedo con la escuela y el embarazo de mi hrmana XDDDDD

en fin espero que no alla tenido tantas faltas n_n sale disfruten el cap y gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias (que no me an dado XDDDDD)

* * *

**ACLARO QUE: SOUL EATER Y LA MISTICA NO ME PERTENECEN LA MISTICA LE PERTENECE AL REY MISTERIO Y SOUL EATER Okubo**

* * *

**_la puesta en ecena esta ,anda muestra la piel y la sangre ..._**

**_cap 5 _-un lugar llamado hogar **

El departamento estaba completamente iluminado,se podia escuchar la risas abrigadoras delos jovenes,era tan calido el lugar que muchos podrian decir que se estaba celebrando algun cumpleaños ho inclisive la navidad que ya estaba tocando ala vuelta de la esquina,los animados miembros del lugar estaban sentados en un tapete de suave peluche con dibujos de animalitos,un bol con frituras y unos vasos con coca-cola se podian persivir,era un lugar sumamente agradable, las luces eran suaves ,y las ventanas con persinas crema dava mas luminosidad ala avitacion, pero lo que mas daba vida al departamento era su color era una pared color naranja la otra blanco con cuadros con fotografias de diversas personas pero siempre con "la famiia"(liz,patty,maka kyo y balckstar) en el centro en unas variavan las pociones en otras el lugar,algunoscuadros estaban mal colgado (pero cuando llego kid los acomodo XD) ,se percivia la felicidad de todos .

-Entonces le dije eso no era agua de tamarindo eran mis análisis XD niajajaja- blackstar reia estrepitosamente,encamabio kid tenía una gota en la cabeza,soul se tomaba del estomago mientras se retorcia de la risa, maka estaba apunto de darle un maka chop por no ser que estaba ocupada planeando con kid y liz la presentación de la banda patty reia con black al recordar lo sucedido

-jajaja OwO recuerdo que mifune paso una semana en cama –blackstar rio mas fuerte asta que un fuerte maka chop le fue dado de lleno

-te dije que dejaras de asar eso kyo esta durmiendo -de improbiso un fuerte llanto sono de la recamara de kyo

-MAMYYYY –todos rieron por lo ocurrido era un momento demasiado lindo

-jejeje parece ser que lo despertaste maka- tsubaki sonrio ,mientras le daba unas palmaditas de aliento a su amiga ,quien encojida de hombros sonrio con desgano al mirar la puerta del cuarto

-n_nU bueno no impota era de tiempo no- maka paso su mano por su nuca en forma de disculpa

-mmmm,¿un niño tsubaki nunca pensaste en tener otro hijo?, asi seria mas simetrico-la mirada de kid era de lo mas profecional como si de un analisis se tratese su comentario,las chicas lo miraron pensativas,para despues posar su mirada en tsubaki

-O/O amm ... yo,...bu...bue bueno- la pobre de tsubaki solo meneaba la cabeza completamente roja ,pero el grito de blackstar rompio con su nerviosismo

-yahoooo tsubaki empezemos ahora-blackstar apunto con su dedo indice a tsubaki

*O* (soul)

,-_-U(maka),

OwO(paty)

._.U(kid)

O.O(liz)

soul solto una fuerte carcajada despues de el enorme cilencio de el lugar,las miradas reprobatorias de liz y maka solo probocaron mas risas de blackstar y soul

-XD jajajaja en verdad me caes bien blackstar y penzar que ase unos momentos me ubieras matado-blackstar le dio una palmada asu compadre en modo de eceptacion

-nyahahahah venga hombre si me aclaraste todo ,ademas veo que si tu eres quien esta con mi amiga ni problema hay de que la familia cresca

-XD jajajaj buno que cresca cresca estara dificil con lo poco desarrollada de ma...-la cara de espanto que tenia soul tal ves se podria comparar como cuando se ve una foto de tu abuela desnuda ,de repente maka le dio un fuerte golpe a soul y a blackstar ,

-par de .../($&%$&)(que no ven que hay damas presentes que son unos ( mas plabras antisonantes -w-) despues de eso maka tomo a soul de la cabeza y le aplico la mistica ,el pobre estaba tan torcido que apenas y se veia donde empezaba y donde terminaba,blackstar se movio rapidamente y salto asia el sillon a esconderse

-perdona soul ,se que somos amigos pero... maka me dama mas miedo -blackstar suspiro y solto una que otra lagrima de cocodrilo

-B-L-A-C-K-S-T-A-R¡-sal de ese sillon rata cobarde o juro por la tumba de topollillo que te quitare del ecenario -al escuchar eso blackstar salio de un brinco ,tronandoce los nudillos ,patty animaba a maka y a black ,encambio liz y tsubaki movian la cabeza

-etto ...esto es normal aqui ?-kid tenia una gotita en la nuca, y ,quien no la tendria ante tal ecena ,maka con un unas marquitas estilo rambo y una cinta en la cabeza que decia "justicia albarn" ,en el otro lado blackstar con un traje militar azul lectrico y su cinta en la frente de "el que manda aqui soy yo"

-OwO no solo los jueves en en la noche o los sabados olos lunes,martes ,miercoles ... y uno que otro domingo jejjeje vamos makaaa ¡-patty chiflava a su amiga ,kid solo asintio al comentario de patty,pero el asombro no se lo quitaba nadie

-n_nU por lo menos maka ya no se pone el traje militar -tsubaki tomo su celular para buscar el numero de la ambulancia

-T_T con lo dificil que me fue encontrarlo ,patty dime que por lo menos ya le pagamos al vecino del 256 la ultima ves casi nos demanda ( la ultima ves le rompieron la puerta cuando maka mando a volvar a blackstar XD)

-mmm no lo se one-chan jjejejeje vamos blackyyy ¡-de improviso patty saco unas vanderitas que decian blackstar y otra de maka ¡

-bien kami maka albarn ¡ sabiamos que esta noche llegaria-la cara de blackstar se puso tan roja por el grito que parecia un loco maniatico sexual en celo

-anda muestrame lo que tines ¡ blacky -maka movio las manos a modo de incitacion ,de un salto blackstar callo encima de maka y empezaron a jugar alas fuercitas ,lera reñida la fuerza,los ojos de ambos se tornaron muy pequeños devido al esfuerzo,las gotas de sudor recorrian su cara,los expectadores animaban a los competidosres (mas bien patty )la victoria iva a ser de blackstar pero de repente soul se levanto pero se recargo encima de blackstar que por accidente callo de frente en el pecho de maka,

unos minutos de cilencio ...despues varias risas de patty ,sonrojos de 5 de los presentes

-estas muerto -(por motivos de la autora no puede describir la golpiza que le fue propinada al pobre de blackstar pero vean la pelea que esta en mi cuenta XD )

**oie** ..maka como que ya te pasaste no owoU -patty le dio unas plamaditas a maka para que se relajara

-si dalay maka -blackstar miraba a maka con su unico ojo bueno (despues de la golpiza que les puso era una suerte de que siguiera vivoXD)

-jejeje n_nU ire a ver akyo...-tsubaki se levanto mientras se dirigia al cuerto,blackstar la siguio con la mirada ,maka suspiro dandole un codazo

-anda por que no vas con ella -blackstar la miro sorprendido y asintio con una gran sonrisa,como si por arte de magia blackstar se recupero milagrosamente XD

-vale ..maka hay algo que quiero ablar con tigo pero... sera en otro momento si ? -maka sonrio y asintio ,soul que miraba desde el suelo la ecena miro con desgano el departamento ,cada rincon tenia un recuerdo de ellos ,en un fugas momento una idea cruzo por su cabeza ,tal es podria aser algo por maka

**hace 2 semanas...**

-etto kid que le paso a killik ? -kid sonrio a su amiga ,pero sus ojos calleron en los cuadros de la sala todos estaban desacomodados ,la cara de kid se torno palida,agacho la mirada asta que su pelo le cubrio los ojos,liz y tsubaki suspiraron ,patty solo se empezo a reir fuertemente

-la..simetria del lugar..la simetria del lugar ó_óU- blackstar quien no entensia la crisis de kid solo miraba curioso las distintas caras que ponia el chico ,quien en un momento fujas acomodo todos los cuadros de la sala,fue tan rapido que en 8 simetricos segundos la casa tenia los cuadros alineados .

-*o* wooooow tsubaki tu amigo es muy rapido ,pense que seria como un niñito mimado y seriesito que da para actor de yaoi ,pero mira que rompio marca de maka de ordenar -patty se acerco a kid para darle unas palmaditas

-bien echo kid-kun OwO

-=w= gracias patty ,te dije que la simetria ess lo unico en mi vida

el ambiente se empezo a relajar,ablaron por un buen rato asta que patty les recordo ala pareja de la azotea,blackstar de mala gana fue a pedirle una disculpa a maka y a soul quienes aceptaron la disculpa, avansando la noche,kid explico que las primas de el lo encontraron y lo arrastraron con el ,gracias liz y patty kid escapo de la tortura de excalibur XD ,kid para compezar lo sucedido invito ala banda a que tocara en el bar death city ,blackstar se dio cuenta de que soul no era tan mala persona,despues de esa noche todo se relajo aun que el hermano de soul empesaba a actuar de manera extraña asia el ...

* * *

* * *

soul pov

suspire por 5 ves ,no entendia por que me sentia de esta manera,tla ves era por que wes empezo a cambiar desde que le able de maka,cada que tocabamos el tema el parecia no entenderme, inclusive me cambiaba de tema,cada ves era mas frecuentw que me ablara a miitad de la tarde o en la noche diciendome que regresara a casa,cuando lo asia eran falsas alarmas,con el tiempo nos distanciabamos ,mas y mas,llego un momento en que le menti ,diciendole que salia con excalibur (pareciese que le ubiera agradado la noticia).,

mire aquella ecena por que me pasaba,maka me lo dijo en la asotea "solo somos amigos" pero cada ves se me acia mas claro ...ella sentia algo por el ,no nono "**alguien que no debes amar" **

**-soul ¡**-la voz de kid me saco de mis pensamientos

-que ...? -kid me ayudo a levantarme al parecer permaneci un largo rato sentado, pues las chicas no estaban lo mas seguro que fueron con tsubaki y blackstar,maka al parecer habia ido a alguna parte del departamento pues no estaba en la sala

-nada es que te quedaste como idiota ,-.-U y con esa pelea bueno... yo diria que andas muy distraido,oye que te parece si ellos tocan en el bar :D -asenti levemente me estaba parando cuando mi celular sono,

"el idiota de wes"-suspire al mirar el nombre de mi hermano

-hola soul hermanito ,este...que cres creo que ya viene para aca nuestros padre,serame...-le colge no tenia tiempo para el ,al diablo mis padres,mi celular volvio a sonar suspire cansado para despues apagar el celular,estupido wes ,algo que he aprendido esta noche es que no importa lo que pase siempre y cuando estes con quien quieres.

-que pasa soul ?,ya tenemos que irnos ?-kid me miraba algo preocupdo,pero sereno,nege con suavidad,notenia que decirle nada,

-nop,es solo que wes anda jodiendo ,en fin ,oie y maka ?-kid señalo acia la cocina,el departamento era espacioso pues tenian una barra que al parecer usaban como mesa ,detrass de la barra se percibia la figura de maka,sonrei me acer qu acia ella, al parecer estaba preparando algo de comer

-maka ,te ayudo?-tome a maka de la cintura ella rio quedamente ante mi contacto,era extraño pero me sentia muy bien con ella ,kid se nos quedo viendo por un momento para despues recargarse en la barra

-disculpa maka si sueno inpertinente pero ..yo que tu no me confiaba del sujeto que tienes atras

-asi ? y dime kid por qu me tengo que cuidar ,como veo soul no podria con migo -un trocito de jamon viajo asia mi boca,kid sonrio para despues mirarme con su cara de "le dire algo de ti",yo le regrese la mirada de "¡¿y ami que ?

-maka ¿sabias que soul le decian el pelusa ? -ensarque una ceja ...hay no todo menos lo del pelusa (nota mental :matar a kid cuando maka no este) me aparte de maka para callar kid pero maka me tomo de la mano asiendo que retrocediera

-no y por que ?-la sonrisa de maka me decia que esto le iva aser gracias ,kid sonrio victorioso para mirarme burlonamente

-por que aun cuando te lo quites de ensima deja sus "pelucitas ...-al decir pelucitas me miro para abajo ,me solte del agarre de maka y me le eche ensima ,maka tenia la cara algo roja ,pero despes se relajo y empezo a reise fuertemente ,kid tambien aun cuando estaba ensima de el,lo mire molesto por un rato pero la risa de maka me animo a reir con ellos

-bueno pues ahora que se traen ustedes ,XD quien los viera tan seriecitos heee¡-liz aparecio enfrente de nosostros,me quite de kid quien ya habia parado de reir pero aun tenia ese rastro de burla

-liz ,que te parece si planeamos la presentacion ,soul vienes ?-kid me miro por un momento para despues fijar su mirada en maka quien solo me sonrio y me iso sellas de que fuera con ellos

-oke,...maka despues de que ablas co blackstar ,puedo ablar con tigo ?-la mirada de maka dudo por unos intantes ,por un momento paracia indecisa ,pero al final accedio ,suspire con pereza sea lo que fueran ablar no importaba ,ahora que podemos estar juntos no importaba nada ,el solo estar con ella el pasar este tiempo era lo que me interesaba

**

* * *

**

bueno ammm como que se me seco la cabeza :(

es que no se que acer con wes mmmmm

tal ves are incesto muajajaja

soul/wes

o tal ves un kid/sid XD jajajajaja no que va depende mas bien falta mucho y la verdad como que me inspiro cundo me dejan revien XD

sale los leo luego

agradesco a todas las personas que len este fic (apesar de la pesima ortografia)

muchas gracias alos que me comentan creanme a una le gusta q la lean y que se lo agan sabes -w-

bueno con respecto al proximo cap pues... solo les digo que blackstar sera como que el malo muajajajajajaja

pobre tsubaki u_u XD sale los leo me len XD nos leeemos XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	8. Nuestro secreto

_**XD jojojo santa no existe pero si mejorar mis fic , es que ahora que tengo tiempo ¬w¬ podre reparar las historias muajajajajajajajaja **_

_**Espero que les agrade .**_

_**Post: Soul eater no me pertenece (hay ya enserio me da flojera poner quien es el autor cuando todos lo sabemos ( ¬¬ si no porque diablos leen el fic ) pero bueno atsushi okubo gracias ;D **_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios son muy lindos jijiji les mando un abrazo a todos ( si que empalagosa XD**__) _

Capitulo.- 6

_ven aquí no sabes cuanto te espereee _

_hoo hoo las noches que no me dormí ..._

_no sabes que es morir des pues _

_hoo _

_a ver vivido por ti alguna ves... los bunkers_

_._

_._

_._

_._

El clima de hoy era algo frio pero no me importaba tanto ,aun me seguía rondando las imágenes de la mañana ,. Había salido con Soul ,la verdad fue tan divertido ,en ningún momento pare de reír ,bueno con tantos problemas y la tención de la banda salir con mi novio era algo sumamente placentero.

Me acaricie los labios, el solo recordar su ternura me ponía nerviosa .ahora me encontraba en la azotea según Blackstar debíamos hablar algo serio ,

_Soy algo tonta verdad …._

- oye Maka, ¿cuando se te quitara esa cara de tonta que pones cuando estas con el ,he?-la voz dura de Blackstar me cayó como balde de agua fría en la cabeza, negué varias veces antes de procesar sus palabras.

-¿perdón? , es-espera ¿desde cuándo te cae mal Soul?...Blackstar te encuentras bien - el viento soplaba con calma ,las luces reflejaban en su piel aquel singular brillo ,un ligero escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, y pensar que alguna ves sentía algo por el, ¿que le paso a mi amigo de la infancia?,aquel que cuidaba de mi y yo de el .

-!QUE DIABLOS TE PASAA TI ¡ , ¿He? ,meneando el culo como una ….put..-mi mano a cayo su voz, gruño por lo bajo, sin entender, solo agache la mirada ,el lo sabia ,yo odiaba que me recordara lo que alguna vez fui ,pero eso no le importaba, alce la vista encontrándome con sus orbes aguamarina mirándome tan fijamente ,sentía otra ves ese malestar ,la cabeza me daba vueltas, mientras que mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente en mi pecho, con tanta violencia en pecho dejándome sin aliento _–yo también tengo una amiga así- ,_reaccione al recordar las palabras de Soul ,aun que sea Blackstar debo de afrontarlo, mi respiración se empezó a moderar ,mire a Blackstar quien permanecía callado ,su mirada posada en el suelo con sus manos tensas, provocando una inquietante soledad .

El silencio gobernó ,sin decir nada Blackstar se acerco a mí ,tomando mi mano con precaución, yo solo me quede quieta son saber que hacer.

- lo siento ...perdóname -mené levemente la cabeza, él solo alzo los hombros, al fijar mejor mi vista Blackstar se encontraba arrodillado ,ante mi con la mirada aun en el suelo ,sus puños estaban fuertemente tensados ,mi pecho me dolía tanto ,es que no lo entendía ,primero me ofende, me lastima ,después pide disculpas, no Blackstar,- no quiero volver a sentirme así -¿es que acaso el no entendía?, siendo el quien siempre me mencionaba lo mal que se sentía al estar lejos de ella, ahora se comportaba como si yo fuera quien lo abandonado, reclamándome inconscientemente de algo que ni le correspondía –tratándome como me trataban esos bastardos-deje que el viento se llevara esas pesadas memorias .

-Blackstar…dime que te sucede ,tu no eres así, se que piensas que Soul me hará daño ,pe-pero no ,el me quiere -la voz me temblaba tanto que , me arrodille, para mirarlo mejor .

fue tan lento el momento en que todo paso, sus brazos me rodearon, con fuerza y brusquedad _"no, es como lo hace Soul" ,_sus labios aprisionaron los míos con tanta dureza ,"_no son suaves y tibios", tenía ganas de empujarlo lejos ,pero ..._

-! suéltame¡ -eso fue lo único que pude articular antes de que el se tirara al piso conmigo ,en ese momento juro que pude a verlo empujado lejos ,pero ,es extraño aquel sentimiento que nace y muere en un abrir de ojos ,el aire me faltaba ahora más que nunca ,estar junto a la persona que alguna vez te protegió de todo, sonriendo para ti ,las lágrimas cayeron en mis mejillas , su vista estaba nublada por las gotitas saladas que salían de aquellos ojos ,-_se están secando sus lagunas_-pensé por unos momentos.

-ya estoy en mi limite Maka ...por favor ,solo esta noche déjame estar a tu lado...he guardado este sentimiento por mucho, mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdas esa ves que te bese en el camerino ?, tenía planeado decirte lo que sentía...pero - has sentido que caes lentamente de frente ,pero ,justo cuando crees que te lastimaras ,tomas impulso y solo te caes de espaldas ,pues eso fue lo mismo que sentí al escuchar todo, mas, sin en cambio en el momento que Blackstar me abrazo, era "_cálido como Soul_ ",no era el momento para echarme atrás ,Blackstar ,para mi es una persona importante ,pero Soul ….

_-suki...Soul-_el temblor en su cuerpo lo percibí, en cuanto solté el nombre de "ella" ya no mas, ya no mas juegos, no, eso no, me erguí con firmeza ,mis ojos lo mostraban ,es que yo simplemente no debía caer .

-Blackstar ,por la poca amistad que nos queda no vuelvas a recordarme esta noche ! adiós¡- corrí rápidamente a la puerta y la cerré fuertemente, así como aquel sentimiento que me golpeaba la piel.

Baje con rapidez, limpiando los rastros de su _sabor, _talle tan fuerte que mis labios se lastimaron ,quería ver a Soul, quería abrazarlo decirle que el era la persona que tanto espere .

_que tonta ..._

-¿tu?- al bajar la escena que me encontré , me destrozo ,de todas las personas en el mundo ,¿Por qué el tenía que estar aquí?

-hola, creo que no me esperabas...

**Blackstar pov **

la perdí , se que esto es tubo mal pero, yo necesitaba por lo menos besarla por ultima ves, -lo se soy de lo peor- tiré fuertemente de mi cabeza ,es que este sentimiento ya estaba aquí ,su sonrisa fue la culpable ,la manera en que ella me recibió en sus brazos ,en la que ella acogió todo mi dolor, la frustración y la ira.

-idiota ,ahora la perdí,-¿pero cuando ella fue mía ?,_nunca _jajaja el "gran dios" que tanto me decía llamar, perdí ante un niño bonito de mierda, las lágrimas no se detenían , basta , ya dejen de salir ...soy un hombre no un cobarde ,_dolor _es lo que salía de mi cabeza .

-imbécil-en mi mente llego esa tonta canción que una ves llegue a componer...

_**flasback**_

Era ya tarde ,fue cuando suki se fue, recuerdo que llore como un niño ,pero..Maka ella estaba con migo, rodeándome con esos delgados brazos, aquella noche, solo dormimos juntos, mas bien ella durmió junto a mi .Recuerdo que por mas que trate de conciliar el sueño que tanto deseé pero "ella" y sus malditos recuerdos llegaban.

Pase un largo rato mirando dormir a Maka envidiando un poco su forma de dormir –caes como un tronco verdad- , al levitarme el reloj marcaba la 1 A.M , no podía dormir .

_Pero esa pregunta surgió _

-¿si Maka ,...se hubiera ido?- con un poco de duda fui por una pluma y un cuaderno, con formé el ritmo se formaba en mi mente escribía , fue algo extraño casi nunca hago estas cosas ,la verdad eso se le daba mejor a Maka .

imagine todo ,como Maka se alejaba,_ era una despedida que nunca desee ver ,_imagine su rostro sin emoción ,pero lo que más pude ver fue mi desesperación, corría hacia ella llamándola .

_Luego me puse a escribir si tu volvieras a mi,yo te recibiría como siempre ._

_**Si no hay nadie a quien quieras hablar**_

_**Por esta noche llámame**_

_**No te quedes quieta ni un segundo**_

_**Tras mi puerta otra vez... **_- _Blacksta_r - su sonrisa se izo presente en mi mente aquella noche

**Ven aquí no sabes cuanto te espere**

**Por las noches que no me dormí **

**No sabes que es morir después**

**hoo de estar borracho y solo por ti... **-_nee blackstar ,kyo esta gateando _- su voz al llamarme ,tal vez suki ..me izo feliz pero Maka ..tu siempre estabas aquí pasamos tanas cosas juntos.

_Seguimos de pie juntos_

**No hay muchas razones **

**para hablar De lo que pueda suceder **

**esta vez**

**Se que te has cansado de planear **

**Siempre tu vida sin querer..Sin querer..** -_no ..me dejes _- tu forma de pedirme las cosas ,en cómo me mirabas cuando ya todos te habían tomado y dejado ,es que simplemente lo negué tanto que hasta yo lo creí.

**Ven aquí no sabes cuanto te espere **

**Por las noches que no me dormí **

**No sabes que es morir después **

**Poder haber vivido por ti alguna vez **

**Y no saber que hacer **

**Antes del amanecer Y**

**yo no se perder... **- _hey Blackstar _-tu eres la persona que llego y se quedo ,soy un idiota al no decirte todo lo que calle pero Maka ,si aquella noche te hubiera besado..dime ¿estarías a mi lado?

**Ven aquí no sabes cuánto te espere**

**Con las noches que no me dormí **

**No sabes que es morir después **

**Hoo de estar borracho solo por ti **

**No sabes cuánto te espere...**

-¿Blackstar?-arrugue aquel trozo de papel y gire para mirarte, tu rostro estaba apenas visible por la escasa luz de la lámpara, sentada de esa forma tan tierna, no yo no era capaz de perder tu amistad por...un tonto sentimiento.

-lo siento, te desperté verdad, jejeje -es verdad te desperté por mi es tupido temor al perderte...

-aja, ver ¿qué tienes hay ?- tu ceja levantada y esa mirada adormilada tenias una divertida expresión ,sonríe y pase aquellas estúpidas palabras, lo leíste una ,dos veces, sonreíste ,como si de las calificaciones de un niño que se porta mal fueran las mejores.

-valla, mira que pensé que solo eras un egocéntrico empedernido he idiota jejeje es broma,-sonreí jugando con mis nervios agache la vista, pensé por un instante que sabias para quien era aquella canción.

-me alegra ,estas dejando salir el dolor -tus palabras me provocaban una turbia ironía, mirándote con toda sorpresa,_ un tonto sentimiento ._

_-si ...bu_eno iré a dormir a mi cuarto ...gracias Maka -al acostarme ,pensé en _suki, pero _tu rostro aparecía inmediatamente ,yo deseaba dejar de ser el niño que jugaba con su mejor amiga , con bromas pesadas con molestos ruidos etc. Yo quería convertirme en el hombre que te abrazara ,y seguir como eramos un par de tontos con memorias rotas y sueños largos .

.

.

.

.

-ven aquí...no sabes cuánto te espere...-aquella canción recorría mi cabeza sin cesar.

-no sabes cuánto te espere -golpe con fuerza el suelo, quería correr tras ella ,quería decirle que la única razón por la que regrese con Suki fue por mis malditos celos ,por que deseaba saber quién era el tipo por el cual tu sonreías así, yo tenía celos -"_te quiero "-_palabras que jamás escucharas de mi boca, ha cada recuerdo golpeaba el suelo, maldita sea ,maldito músico de mierda. el cielo se nublo, perfecto una puta lluvia era lo que me convenía que seguía ¿volverme emo?

-puah ¡ - esto ,aquello todo era mi maldita culpa, por ,no decírselo, me he convertido en lo peor ,un maldito patán, que solo ansiaba cogerse a su mejor amiga ,mire al cielo que negro se encontraba ,ya era hora de dejar de ser un imbécil.

-Tsubaki-a Maka la perdí por idiota, a ti te perdí por pobre, yo en que puta madre tenia que volverme para estar con alguien, ¿en un puto sensible?, camine a la puerta ,pensando en todo, en Tsubaki ,en Maka .las dos eran las estrellas que iluminaron el camino de este jodido baterista ,ahora debo de recuperarlas, mi amistad, mi amor .

- que te largues, maldito pervertido-aquel grito era de Liz, acelere el paso, efectivamente, Liz se encontraba gritándole a un tipo con traje, lo reconocí al instante

-hola, veo que, spirit sigues siendo el mismo pedófilo acosador de mierda he –apreté los puños ,ese cabro como se atrevía a venir aquí, después de lo que ocurrió con Maka, me abalance contra él, necesitaba descargar todo, perfecto este bastardo me serviría de algo, no sé cuantas veces golpe su rostro o cuantas patadas en los huevos, pero definitivamente era mejor que golpear a él "musiquito" ese.

-BLACKSTAR !ya déjalo ,carajo lo vas a matar¡-ablando de el diablo, Soul se encontraba en nuestra puerta sosteniendo a Liz quien mantenía una mirada sumamente fria, Tsubaki seguro estaban adentro con kyo.

-mira pendejo, si vas a defender a este cabron mas te vale que no me andes chillando como marica, ¡he! - el pobre tipo solo temblaba cubriéndose por completo, lo pate como a los perros, su sangre ya cubría el pasillo, uno que otro vecino salió.

-mira ya calmate, es solo que lo conosco- reí sínico ante esto, simplemente no lo aceptaba ha este pendejete, respire ondo, todas las chicas se alejaron el, use todo mi autocontrol para no partirle la cara, _Maka se enojará._

_-perdón_, Soul-kun tú conoces a este tipo- Liz estaba ahora de mi lado, lo miraba incredula, claro como todo el mundo, él solo se encogió de hombros mientras guardaba sus manos en el bolsillo.

-es un amigo de mi hermano - respire hondo, Liz en cambio tomo de la chaqueta a Soul y le grito tan fuerte, la verdad ya ni me importaba este tipo, busque con la mirada a Maka pero no se encontraba, me entro una mala sensación, rápidamente quite de mi camino a Liz y a Soul, en la casa no estaba, me desespere.

-patty, Maka no está -fue una afirmación en vez de una pregunta

-no sabemos en cuanto bajaste solo vimos que Kid salía corriendo y Soul se metía adentro-cuida a kyo-Tsubaki acaricio la cabeza de kyo mientras tomaba su chamarra para salir corriendo, enseguida yo la seguí.

-sabias que él lo conocía -ella negó con firmeza, corrimos tan lejos, en un momento nos separamos ,ella por las tiendas yo por el parque paso más de 2 horas ,quizá mas eso ya valía madres hasta que por fin volví a encontrarme con Tsubaki enfrente del parque

-nadie la vio, blackstar el teléfono de Kid no responde -los dos estábamos tensos, esto no era bueno, Maka no aria ninguna tontería pero _duele tanto_ recordar verdad.

-ni Maka responde, vamos al parque igual y ella esta allá-tome la mano de tsubaki, sus dedos temblaban, no era frio y yo lo sabia incertidumbre, caminamos por el lugar era mejor buscarla con sosiego.

-Tsubaki he tenido una duda desde asé tiempo-ella solo buscaba con la mirada, quien sabe si en verdad era el momento de decírselo

-te acostaste con Soul -la fracción de segundos en la que ella me inspecciono solo fue de escasos 5 pero demasiado efectivos

- ¿y tú con Maka?-estaba a punto de contestarle, pero mi vista fue aparar a sus hombros Maka se encontraba tras ella.

Corrí tras ella, cruzando junto con Tsubaki quien giro al tiempo para acallar un gritito de felicidad.

-pinche Maka no me jodas- la abrase con fuerza, Tsubaki se nos unió, Maka solamente empezó a sollozar levemente, Kid apareció detrás de ella con la respiración agitada

- hasta que los encontré, Maka pensé que te había pasado algo -Kid se acerco a nosotros la verdad el tipo con todo y eso que es millonario era genial

-gomene- Maka se limpio la cara con la manga de su chaqueta y sonrió ante él, suspire _un tonto sentimiento_ tome la mano de Tsubaki, quien me miraba con ternura perdóname Tsubaki yo simplemente me había enamorado de las dos, pero está bien yo las protegeré aun cuando me quede solo, que este dolor sea de un patán, pero protegeré a mis amigos...aun que sea de mi mismo.

-no, jamás - fue la respuesta ha es pregunta, ella me volvió a sonreír mientras me besaba la mejilla, los cinco emprendimos una larga caminata hacia el parque, después les avisaría las demás donde estábamos mientras tanto era hora de relajarse.

-yo si...- su respuesta el corazón se me paro en ese instante, asi como el tiempo

- ... ¿qué?- Tsubaki solo sonrió y siguió caminando.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continúe**

**Bueno, ¿este que les pareció? **

**La verdad estuve repitiendo la canción de " ven aquí" **

**Quería que viesen la realidad de muchas relaciones, la verdad no importa cuantas veces pensemos que son como los animes que se besan y solo por ese hecho se quedan para siempre,**

**La verdad eso es un cuento de hadas, la realidad es esto XD jajajajajajaa no la verdad no **

**Esto es inspirado en esa canción ven aquí: D **

**Espero que les allá gustado gracias a: **

**papancake n_n gracias ¡**

**hikari nwn XD me alegra q t guste **

**nanime XD gracias **

**miyoko-chibi muchas pero muchas gracias TwT **

**lovemanga23 **

**gracias TwT muchas gracias ahora si chao espero aver nombrado a todos XD ( son pococs) pero en verdad gracias no saben lo feliz que me pone esto TwT **

**¬¬ culpen al imbécil de mi hermano si no continuo ( siempre me quita de la compu en la mejor parte XD **


	9. El primer contacto, aveces no se siente

**bien pues aqui esta la siguiente continuacion de _volverte a ver ,_espero que les guste la verdad se que mi ortografia es mala pero en fin nWnU disculpenme si ?**

**pues ya saven soul eater no me pertenece bla bla bla~ agradesco alas personas que len y doi mil gracias alas que me dejen comentarios XDU jajajajaja en fin lean y digan ¿quien diablos es chukc norris ?**

**haaa por cierto XD no lo dije en el anterios cap pero apartir de este (era en el otro donde iba a empezar) seran acompañados de una cancion nwn no se si les guste la idea pero ami si XD**

**algunas veses seran segun ellos quienes las agan pero para no dañar los derechos de autor pondre la ficha aqui n-n **

**en esta ocacion sera ...:**

_**amarte duele (acustico) **_

_**de natalia laforcade **_

**_otra cosa la letra solo parecera como fondo (osea que pongan la cancion en youtube XD) encuanto lean la letra muajajajajaja _**

**_si no les gusta pues me abisan y u_u solo la quito nwn_**

**_jejejejej bueno ya no digo mas :D _**

**

* * *

****amarte duele **

_te quiero de aqui amarte ..._

_amarte duele tanto que no se que hacer .._

_si verte en el aparador ,tocarte o quererte amarte duele _

_,,,,,,,,,,, ~+~~~~.+++~~~++~~~~++++ °°00|||°°°°°000000|°0°°|° pov general ,,,,,,,,,,, ~+~~~~.+++~~~++~~~~++++ °°00|||°°°°°_

_la brisa del lugar era fria ,de esas que cuando ablas ho suspiras creas una pequeña bolita de neblina blanca tan suave y calida que se pierde en el ambiente ,.Era claro que no se devia de salir de cualquier lugar en el que uno se encontrara con ese frio ,pero ..al parecer algunos jovenes no acen caso..pero la verdad nunca lo acen _.

-blackstar te queria pedir una disculpa -el tiempo que corre cuando pasa algo triste ,algo que duele ho inclusive no se puede evitar,tal ves es el mismo que las brisas del otoño,tan calidas que uno se pierde en ellas.

-esta bien ,yo fui quien empezo de patan jump -el peliazul also los hombros mientras formaba una sonrisa ,por unos momentos se miraron alos ojos para empezar a reir

-no es bueno desperdiciar esta amistad por algo asi ...-una oleada cruso el pecho del baterista ,el frio que se siente hasta los huesos se acompaña con la cruda realidad ,de algo que simplemente nunca devio nacer.

-sip, tienes razón jajajajaja ,tsubaki vamos por unos perros calietes yahoooo-de un brinco se levanto el chico mono,al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su pareja quien sonrio amable ala petición,maka encambio sonrio con calides para suspirar con amargura,kid quien se encontraba alado de ella solamente se recargo para inspeccionarla con cautela.

-dime por que saliste corriendo, se que no es de mi incumbencia...pero patty se pondria triste si algo te lleg a pasar -la ojijade solo sonrio mientras alzaba la cabeza ,el viento mecia con suavidad las ojas del lugar

-y como ati no te gusta verla triste...-solto con un poco de burla maka ,kid solo rodo los ojos mientras escondia el pequeño sonrojo que broto en ese instante

-puede ser, ella es bastante simerica con liz -maka empezo a reir mientras le daba un codazo al pelinegro(bueno semi)

-venga hombre no me digas que te gustan las dos ¬¬ pervertido- kid puso los ojos como platos al tiempo que la iraba incredulo ,}

-claro que no ¡ ,ami solo me gusta pa...-1..2..3...4...8 segundos antes de que maka lo mirara mas que picaramente .

- ¬w¬ ...

-´°/_/°´U...

-XD jajaja ok ya relajate estoi segura que no eres un tipo guarro ok -kid solo agacho la mirada rendido

-sabes no se si lo notaste pero el tipo que causo mi huida no fue el bastardo que llego ...-maka sonrei con pereza ,kid solo se mantenia callado esperando una explicacion .

-veras lo que paso fue ...

**maka pov **

**flasback **

estaba quieta la verdad tenia los sentimientos revueltos ira,molestia,odio,desesperacion,dolor era todo un licuado de emociones lo peor recaia en _soul_ ,por que el estaba con ...mi padre con un ...hijo de puta ,por que se le tenia que denominar asi "padre" el ni se acercaba a esa palabra ,agache la mirada tenia losp uños listos para lo que fuera,pero _soul _sonreia con el lo trataba como aun amigo,calma me repetia en la cabeza tantas veses fueran nesesarias .

-hola ..veo que no me esperabas -el desgraciado se atrevio a acercarse ami ,posando su mano en mi hombro ,sus dedos los movio de una manera perturbadora ,un fuerte manotazo fue lo que recibio de mi .

-alejate de mi maldito inbecil- toda mi exprecion cambio de un momento a otro spirit solo se echo a reir mientras que soul se nos acercaba algo confundido

-hey maka calmate ,solo te toco el hombro -fulmine con la mirada a soul quien me retó ,_ el no lo sabe _me decia mental mente tranquilisaba mis ganas de gritarle hay cosas que no se pueden decir con tanta fecilidad el que me alla prostituido mi padre era uno de los casos .

-jejeje esta bien soul es que maka y yo nos conocemos verdad -su estupida sonrisa provocaba en mi la ira ,lo empuje con fuerza tanto que se caia le solte un fuerte puñetaso en el pecho ,apesar de mi fisico la vida en las calles hizo que tuviera siertas mañas en estos aspectos ,lo mire con burla el estaba en el piso la exprecion de aquel enfermo fue alo que se llama satisfaccion por años el me atormento a mi madre amis hermanas...ami ahora yo le demostraba que jamas le temí .

- ¡ MAKA ! !que te sucede¡ -soul me miraba llen de enojo trate de acercarme a el pero el solo tiro de su hombro para apartarse de mi

- NO SABES QUIEN ES ESTE TIPO ¡-esto me empezaba a desesperar tenia que decirle todo tenia que contarle la verdad ,me dolia que solo me jusgara

-! POR DIOS MAKA ,ACASO ME DIRAS QUE TE ACOSO POR SOLO TOCAR TU HOMBRO? !-spirit sonrio con malicia ,mientras se levantaba,me gire mientras empezaba a caminar pero soul me detubo mientras me mirabaincredulo y lleno de enojo

-vasta maka esto es absurdo solo disculpate si ?-agache la mirada mientras asentia ,justo cuando soul sonrio le di una fuerte bofetada

- SI NO ME VAS A ESCUCHAR Y SOLO DEFENDERAS HA ESTE BASTARDO PUDRETE ¡-empece a correr al tiempo que rogaba que el fuera tras mi, cosa que no sucedio solo escuche la vos de kid lo que me impulso a correr mas no queria que me vieran llorar soy una chica fuerte despues de todo .

cuando ya no podia correr mas me detuve en el parque donde solo me sente mientras miraba mi celular, la verdad no queria admitirlo _es un idiota_ las palabras de blackstar resonaban en mi cabeza, es verdad es un idiota pero yo tambien al caer en sus brazos ,el pecho me dolia con fuerza _el no sabe _una lagrima surco mi mejilla

-por que no me escuchaste...soul por que me mirste con odio-fue solo un momento mientras camine en circulos por el parque hasta que los vi blackstar y tsubaki los dos parecian estar ablando de algo serio me quede quieta mirandos ,despues blackstar fijo su mirada en mi sonrei con tristeza _por lo que queda de nuestra amistad ...pense_ que el estaria esperando en casa y cuando llegara empezaria a decir en lo grande que es por aver acertado en soul en cambio vino con tsubaki a buscarme .

corrio asia mi en cuanto senti sus brazos rodearme use todo mi control para no llorar ,tsubaki llego tambien para abrazarme ya no me contube tener esta clase de amigos ..era tan bueno aun cuando pasaron tantas cosas yo definitivamente me sentia feliz ...

**fin flasback **

Kid sonrio mientras se recargaba en la banca, imite el movimiento,por un momento pense que no diria nada pero el solo saco su celular y mando un rapidicimo mensaje para despues darme unos golpecitos en la espalda

-soul es un inbecíl, sabes cuando sali lo vi platicando con spirit la verdad ese tipo jamas me callo bien acosaba a una amiga mia ,deduje que algo malo paso y acerte mmm , maka no quiero ser entrometido pero concuerdo con blackstar (el y blackstar se habian vuleto amigos) soul no te conviene mucho ..-se encojio de hombros mientras juntaba sus manos .

-si .. eso parece jjejeje .. pero por que lo dices -no entendia bien por que seguia intentando buscar una excusa para estar con el pero tenia fé

- el jamas a durado con un chica mas de tres meses ...-mire al suelo mientras cruzaba mis piernas ,me sentia tan nerviosa que apenas y las palabras las sentia llegar

-ha...esta bien ,bueno yo pienso que el tal ves cambio ,kid dime ¿ deberia de darle una oprtunidad a soul ?-kid suspiro mientras se ponia a reflexionar ,despues empezo a buscar a alguien con la mirada .

-maka no soy una persona que se meta en los asuntos de desconocidos,pero tu eres mi amiga y el tambien asi que te dire algo serio, pero por favor no quiero que te sientas mal -asenti ,alguna ves astenido esos nervios de enterarte de una noticia ,lo peor es que no sabes si te conviene saberlo o no ,pues eso senti en el momento en que kid se quedo callado.

-hace 2 años tsubaki y soul ...-el corazón me latio tan deprisa ,sentia un vuelco tan fuerte que incluso la respiracion se me detuvo .

-tubieron relaciones sexuales -me tape la boca ,no me lo crei ni siquiera un año se aguanto tsubaki para engañar a blacktar _sabes ella tambien es solo una amiga_ * soul me mintio como tsubaki ,la cabeza me dolia pero me dolia mas el corazón .

-perdona maka creo que no debi de decirte...pero sabes tu banda y tu no son como las otras personas que conosco ustedes,no se, son mas sinceros son ...diferentes -lo mire su mirada era sincera , kid no queria aserme sentir mal ni nada (eso creo) solo no queria que saliera lastimada

-esta bien jejejeje pero creo que no lo debi de saber -justo me estaba por levantar cuando vi llegar a tsubaki con blackstar

-maka-chan toma te traje un perro coliente sin mostaza como te gusta n_n -ha tsubaki siempre la ire como a una hermana mayor,blackstar era el amigo de la infancia pervertido ,pero ahora todo eso me parecia una completa falcedad

-gracias ...tsubaki -blackstar me inspecciono para suspirar con pesades

- ya bueno maka que paso ahora -kid rodo los ojos mientras solo posaba una mano en el

-¬¬ ya dejate de las palmaditas de perro que no soy un chucho*-me dio risa imaginar a blackstar y a kid como el perrito y el dueño

-ostia que solo es de amistad - guarde toda la trisrteza en ese momento ver a blackstar sonreir era lo unico que deseaba

nos quedamos un rato kid me dijo que patty ya habia cacostado a kyo y Liz estaba algo preocupada por nosostros , no teniamos mas remedio que regresar en el camino segui pensando en soul ¿por que no me llama aun?,¿por que no me dijo lo de tsubaki? _yo no le dije ...mi pasado, tal ves era eso, el echo que nunca le dije todo lo que paso las cadenas que tengo son muy dificiles de romper no importa cuan fuerte tire de ellas ,estas aun me siguen lastimando..._

fije la mirada en blackstar ,pero inesperadamente pensaba en soul en cuanto dese que el me abrazara en estos momento toda esta tristeza miles de imagenes me llegaban _soul con migo ,blackstar llamando la atencion , patty ,liz y kid bromeando en la sala ,kyo jugando con tsubaki ,cada momento esta en un copo de nieve que se dicuelve en cuanto lo quiero tomar ,._

_-maka ¡ _anda que quiero dormir -blackstar tomo mi mano mientras me arrastraba serca de kid y tsubaki quien me sonreia ,la primera ves que sonrei con ipocrecia fue a mi primer cliente odie tanto aacerlo ,esta ves lo acia por _mi amigo ._

_-maka-chan _hoy no podre quedarme con ustedes,podrias cuidar de kyo -senti una gran tencion kid fue el unico que la sintio ,pues solo meneo la cabeza de lado a lado

-claro -esa fue la unica charla en todo el trayecto no ablamos mas nisiquiera por lo que paso cosa que agradeci infinitamente ,en cuanto llegamos kid y tsubaki subieron a despedirse encambio blackstar y yo los esperamos abajo ,patty nos encargo algo de pan y leche para mañana ¬¬ cosa que me molesto pues sabia perfectamente que ha esta hora no habia nada abierto ya sin mas nos despedimos de kid y tsubaki quien beso con mucha pasion a blackstar , cuando pienso en lo que paso en la azotea con blackstar me pregunto el por que se me ace sensillo perdonarlo a el que a ella .

-se cuidan chicos ,blackstar no vallas a molestar a maka-chan - tsubaki subi deprisa kid solo camino despacio ,en cuanto giramos para comensar a caminar la vos de kid nos llamo

-saben cuando los vi por primera ves pense que eran pareja la verdad quedan bien juntos - no dijo mas pues la verdad ni nos detubimos solo seguimos caminando en el camino recorde las pocas veses que estuve serca de blackstar, en las carisias de soul .

compramos todo no hubo ningun inconveniente al parecer habia una tienda a unas cuadras que jamas cierra ,cuando llegamos ala entrada del edificio blackstar se quedo quieto se miraba nervioso el jams es asi no lo entendia ,pense en tsubaki -_si el es feliz no debo de meterme_ - si yo le decia a blackstar lo de tsubaki el estaria triste hay verdades que era mejor no contar .

- maka ...-al mirarlo senti ganas de abrazarlo por que tenia miedo de que el se esfumara que el jamas me volviera a ablar , me acerque lentamete las piernas me temblaban ,el instantaneamente me abrazo ,tan calido ,tan confortable aquella noche llore muy fuerte en los brazos de quien siempre me cuido quien me lastima y me consuela la verdad no se cuando fue en que empece a quererlo pero eso no importaba esto es solo ese momento que cronos detuvo para nosostros

-lo siento, ...yo lo siento ...lo siento - repetia sin cesar ,desaba que apareciera soul que me pidiera disculpas ¿por que soul? ¿por que no eres tu quien me abraza y limpia mis lagrimas tome la mano de blackstar no dijimos nada al llegar al departameno todo estaba ya apagado, liz se encontraba dormida en el sofa acobijada en el cuartode patty se escuchaba una ligera cancion que no supe distinguir ( no se nesesita ser genio para saber con quien estaba) puse las cosas en la mesa con cuidado ,sentia un hormigueo en mi cuerpo tenia una cierta tencion en los hombros, por el contrario blackstar parecia estar calmado,baje mi vista talves solo era yo quien estaba nerviosa

-shhh -mis pensamientos se rompieron cuando alce la vista ,blackstar tenia un dedo en los labios ,sonrio como siempre mientras se acercaba ami tome su mano para entrelasarla ,fue en ese momento que entendi lo que iba a suceder .

lentamente nos dirigimos ami avitacion cerre la puerta con delicadeza mientras le ponia seguro ,esto debia de ser nuestro secreto ,me sente en el borde de mi cama la luz estaba apagada cosa que ayudo mucho, le ponia un efecto mas romantico a todo esto no deciamos nada solo lentamente nos recorriamos ,jamas tuve este con tacto con el era algo como prohibido para mi _**es mi amigo** me repetia siempre ,pero el solo echo de tenerlo aqui mas el dolor des una mala conbinacion _

_~el quiere a tsubaki y yo a soul ~ esa frace rodo en mi cabeza pero empezo a ser callada por unos sutiles besos en mis hombros tenia ganas de estar en sus brazos aun cuando esto estubiera mal _

___Te quiero de aqui a marte _  
_amarte duele tanto que no se que hacer _  
_si veo en el aparador tocarte y quererte _  
_amarte duele - _llegamos

_-M_aka ...antes que sigamos con esto ...quiero que sepas algo - cerre los ojos mientras me recargaba en su pecho, esperando su voz ,la verdad ya no importaba nada desé tanto que esto no fuera asi

_Te quiero de aqui a marte _  
_aunque la gente siga nuestros pasos yo _  
_te pido que no mires el reloj_

-ya no quiero a tsubaki ...pero tengo miedo de lastimarla, a ti y a ella -levante mi vista para verlo mejor , sus pupilas me reflejaba solo lo abrace mientras lentamente nos acostabamos en la cama

_y quedate aunque me duele _  
_Y amarte duele quiero llevarte a marte y quererte _  
_si el mundo no conspira _  
_no se puede, amor _

-hoy olvidemos todo el dolor solo hoy ¿si?-uir es lo unico que se acer ,pero en esta ocacion desaba quedarme a su respuesta ,sin importar que tan dura fuera ,con suavidad el me beso la frente mientras miraba el techo .

_quiero llevarte a marte y quererte _  
_Escapare contigo a marte _  
_a lo mejor de nada te podré querer_

-maka tu amas a soul -afirme ,lo mas feo de un engaño es que solo sea atraccion fisica lo peor es que sea emocional yo amo a soul aun cuando me este partiendo el corazón ,pero estar con blackstar recompenzaba cada mentira que alguna ves soul me dedica he inversa de el

_pero tu hermana dice que no sientes lo que dices y me duele _  
_Y amarte duele quiero llevarte a marte y quererte _  
_si el mundo no conspira _  
_no se puede, amor _

-aun cuando el te engañe ?-cuando blackstar rosa su piel con la mia siempre he sentido muchos escalofrios ,pero esta ves era tan natural que juraria que esto era tan natural como respirar, paso mucho tiempo antes de que contestara ,miento la verdad no tenia respuesta para esa pregunta solo deseaba dormir junto a el

_quiero llevarte a marte y quererte _  
_...y me duele _  
_Y amarte duele _  
_y amarte duelelele _  
_(mmbarara, mbararara, mbarara ) _  
_y amarte duele _  
_y amarte duele_

sin darme cuenta jamas conteste esa pregunta esa noche solo dormios juntos entrelazados ,sin engañar a nadie y sin engañarnos ,esta relacion tal ves nadie la entienda ,pero eso es nuestro secreto por eso nadie la entendera ni siquiera soul quien esa noche jamas llamo ,aun cuando el lo deseara pues en esos momentos el esperaba mi llamada ...

soul pov

_- maka ,perdoname ...maka te extraño tanto - palabras que no te llegarian , mire a mi hermano quien solo meneo la cabeza de forma reprobatoria _

_-_asi que spirit ...vio a mi hermanito con la zorrita esa ¿he?, no no no hermanito ¿que diran nuestros padre ?-agache la mirada antes de caminar a mi avitacion

lo siento maka ...

c**ontinuara ...**

* * *

**nwn bueno amm espero que les guste u_u me puse triste por que soul y tsubaki los ice muy malos pero alto¡**

**XD tsubaki ¬¬ ella si que no tiene perdon XD**

**pero soul u_u creanle el no entendia lo que paso ...ademas spirit era el mejor amigo de su hermano... haa dios acabo de adelantar un cap XD jajajajaja **

**este mmmm subi 2 cap XD por que dios me inspire :D **

**! hurra **

**hurra ¡**

**jojojojojo en cuanto ala cancion nwn pues la verdad esta muy linda y se las recomiendo mucho juajuajua ,si tienen dudas sobre la relacion de maka y blackstar pues ... u_u los dos estan confundidos por eso no icieron nada XD **

falta chics falta mucho para saber lo que en verdad pasara :D pero calma que esto solo se soluciona con pokis

proximo cap - liz/kaito (si el de vocailod *w* ) muajajajaja

y despues de ese cap - patty/kid (*w* lemon ) si quieren primero el patty/kid pues comenten :D todo se solociona con un comentario w

sale chao XD


	10. Cap 9 tik tok :D

**muajajajajaja ven si puedo resucitar XD jajajaja, en fin ok-...ok basta de pensar que soy una alucinacíon causada por los analgesicos de mi madre -.-U ...**

**aqui esta el siguiente cap mauajajaja veran mientras que blackstar y maka arreglaban sus asuntos ejem ...soul se desvive de maka (chale con la maka) ,kid y patty juegan al doctor... liz se encuentra en un debate demaciado efimero para el grupo ...**

**ha si y lamentablemente chuk norris no aparecera en este cap ...**

**la cancion hoy sera ... TIK TOK DE KESHA ;D ,bueno este cap de echo es de relleno XD **

**-W- espero que les guste **

**ha y gracias por todos los comentarios TwT enserio gracias me inspiran mucho **

* * *

.

.

..

.

.

iz pov

eran las 6 de la mañana,me sentia cansada pero no me podia volver a dormir -_-U ,esto era malo para la piel,rapidamente me levante para pasar ami avitacion ,pero un ruido proveniente de hay iso que lo dudara muchooooooo,eran gemidos varios gemidos ,me acerque ala puerta apegando mi oreja percibí la voz de patty ...y

-ho patty , te ..haaaaa ¡ sigue¡ lo ases muy bien - era la voz de kid ,diós -O_OU ... mi pequeña hermana esta creciendo T_T ,agache mi mirada por que tan pronto :D enfin ya era hora ,sonrei para dirigirme al baño ..pero al parecer hoy era el dia de "SEXO EN CASA " ,al abrir la puerta me encontre con blackstar y maka DESNUDOS,MOJADAS ENJABONADOS Y ...ABRAZADOS¡ ,los tres nos quedamos como que en shock ,el agua y vapor seguian en el baño asindo me pensar que hoy era un dia raro,fue asta que pasaron unos 15 segundos para que el tiempo siguiera su camino

-NO..NO ES LO QUE PARECE !-maka alcanso una toalla ,mientras blackstar sonreia tontamente al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca

- O_O ok ..esta bien ... creo que ...ire de compras -blackstar y maka solo asintiero ,cerre la puerta con cuidado ,camine con paso suave al sofa calce mis botas ,tome la cartera rosa de patitos que me regalo patty y sali ,respire ondo ok aver ...blackstar con maka O_OU lo savia (bueno lo suponia) pero esto es realmente haaaaa $#"$)/(% que diablos pasa .

Paso una hora ( bueno mas bien tarde una hora en llegar al centro comercial ) estaba muy cansada y mi cabeza estaba muy revuelta mas que la sopa que preparo blackstar ace un mes -_-! ,abia tomado un cafe ,me encontraba en una de las bancas del sitio suspire cansada mientras me disponia a tirar el recipiente a un bote .

-haaa... este paso aran un realiy show de nosostros ... -suspire mientras caminaba acia una botique ,pero derepente alguien me jalo del brazo asiendome girar

- AYUDAME WAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEPERCIGENPORSERLINDO SEXY ;D ¡ -un chico lindo de cabello azul marino y ojos azul del mismo tono que su cabello,me abia tomado de la mano mientras me jalaba , no entendia nada pero...waaa me quiere secuestrar

-espera de que diab..haaaa-gire mi cabeza y una bola de chicas con carteles que no alcance a leer estaba detras de nosostros

-OK OK CORRRE CORRE CORRE ~ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡ -sin soltar su mano salimos del lugar ,cuando por fin estuvimos asalvo (en una tienda de ropa estilo rockers )

-¬¬U mmmm bueno creo que ya no te encuentran compermiso-me levante al tiempo que sacudia mi ropa ,pero senti su mano detemenrme una ves mas

-etto ...gracias por ayudarme ,lamento lo sucedido es que jjejeje :D te vi sin nada que acer mas que ayudarme -¬¬U creo aver visto esa cara antes... lo mire fijamente el seguia con su sonrisa de niño bueno

-te he visto antes mmm pero no se donde ...-ho si el es ...

-ERES KAITO DEL GRUPO VOCAILOD ¡- gire para ver quien era el que me robo el dialogo,un chicoDE tes medio bronceada en su cara tenia dos tatuajes de cada lado de las mejillas eran como vanderitas invertidas color rojo , su cabello castaño y ojos mas claros nos mirabá curioso, lo mire mejor tenia una camiseta del los daf punk un pantalon de mesclilla y portaba unos vanz , que acian juego con sus cadenas que colgaban de lado a lado del pantalon wooow se beia rudo .

-n_n asi es jjajaja veo que me reconosiste -kaito solto mi mano,al tiempo que se le acercaba al chico

-XD AJAJAJA no crei ver a alguien asi por aqui ,wooow debe de ser una de las modelos con las que salees ;D amiga como te llamas -el chico sonrio mientras tomaba mi mano sacudiendola de un lado al otro

-si mi nombres es Li... -kaito se puso entre nosotros para señalar la entrada del lugar

-jejeje disculpen pero creo que ...estamos en problemas -antes de que pudiera reprocharles la jauria de chicas aparecio delante de nosotros tres

-*°* OMG ES KIBA EL MODELO NORUEGO*- senti un terrible escalfrio ,-_-U hay no aqui va denuevo el tiron de manos

-CORRRE LI ¡ .. - kiba y kaito gritaron tan fuerte que casi me dejan sorda , salimos los tres disparados de la tienda una flecha paso por mi nuca rozando mi mejila waaaa estas chicas estan peor que las seguidoras de harry potter ¬¬U .

despues de correr y saltar las perdimos de vista (mas bien entramos en la seccion de "ropa relativamente cara para chicas talla 5 " )

-mmmm esta es una tienda de ropa solo para mujer haa..que are a este paso no podre llegar a casa - ya me estaba cansando de todo esto pero derrepente formule un a grandiosa idea .

-chicos creo que ya se como ayudarlos - kaito y kiba sonrieron ilucionados

.

.

.

.

.

5 minutos ..despues

.

.

.

.

.

pov general

dos chicas bastante lindas se encontrban sentadas en una banca del lugar una de cabello azul marino junto con una peli castaña ,de improbiso paso la jauria de chicas con carteles de I LOVE KAYTO AND KIBA paso al lado de ellas

-valla eso estubo cerca - una botarga de pizza se asomo por un arbusto

-si la verdad que si -detras de la pizza un brocoli suspiro aliviado ,liz sonrio a los dos chicos para salir con 10 bolsas replets de ropa

-bueno chicos creo que ya es hora de irme kyaaa hoy fue un dia muy cansado jejejeje,decierta manera m ayudaron n_n arigato -la peli rubio sonrio a sus dos acompañantes par despues darles un beso en la mejilla a a cada uno ,kiba sonrio ala chica para despues asentir amablemente

- no gracias a ti ,jejeje aun que sobregiraste mi tarjeta de credito ...XD en fin fue un gusto Li -liz suspiro,al tiempo que una gotita salia de su nuca

-¬¬ los salve de que fueran violados ... y que los abligaran a acer ecenas yaoi ...jejeje bueno con respecto a mi nombre en realidad ..me lla...-antes de acabar la frace kaito tomo sus dos manos, sus ojos estaban algo bridiosos

-he... espera Li , es que hay algo ...por favor siento que no solo es cosa del destino -los ojos de ambos se encontraron por primera y magica mente pero antes de que pasara algo miles de camaras los rodearon

-WOOOOOOOOOOOOW ES KAITO DEL GRUPO VOCAILOD Y KIBA EL SUPER MODELO NORUEGO Y LA SUPER MODELO Li ¡ -una gota estilo anime salio de los tres

-ok chicos ...adios -liz salio disparada del lugar ,dejando como recuerdo una zapatilla de cristal ...( no la verdad dejo la tarjeta de kid XD )

-woooooooow las super modelos si que se ejercitan no kaito -kiba sonrio a su amigo que se encontraba con la tarjeta de kid en las manos

-ya lo creo kiba..ya lo creo ...oye y como le aremos para salir de aqui -.-U gastamos nuestras tarjetas en la ropa de Li ...-las camaras no dejaban de tomarles fotos alo que los chicos solo suspiraron

-buen punto :D ...-el peli castaño solo le dio un codazo a su compañero para salir corriendo ..a quien sabe donde

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**pov liz **

llege a casa a tiempo para la cena ,suspire aliviada ,la verdad me di cuenta que hay cosas mas complicadas que la vida sexual de mis amigos n_n ,alce los hombros mientras me disponia a subir al elevador,ahora que lo pienso nunca les dije mi nombre ... bueno no importaba mucho ,en cuanto llege al departamento paty se me avalanzo mientras lloraba desconsolada

- waaaaaaaaaaaaaa TTwTT one-chan , pense que te habian secuestrado -abrace a patty mientras suspiraba cansada dios hoy si que he perdido el aliento

-jejeje clama patty no me paso nada malo jejeje -maka y blackstar se levantaron del piso para acercarse ami

-bueno la verdad si lo pensamos despues de ver en la tele laescandalosa noticia ... ,pero me alegra que allas llegado -maka sonrio mientras me abrazaba O_O ok no entendia nada ...

-¬¬ comopudiste liz robar tanta atencion y sin nosostro ,has caido de mi gracias ,nyahajajajajajaja pero por lo menos conseguimos publicidad -deje caer las bolsas al tiempo que me acercaba al sillon y me dejaba caer

-que...yo que waaaaaaa-agache la mirada ,de improviso kid aparecio detras de mi

-bueno si lo quieres saber mira -prendio la televiscion al tiempo una reportera salio junto con kaito y kiba vestidos de pizza y brocoli

_-estamos aqui con el modlo naruego y kaito del grupo vocailod :D ,diganos como fue que fueron rescatados chicos _

_-;D todo fue gracias ala sexy super modelo Li ..- kiba sonrio coqueto ala camara mientras que kaito le quitaba el microfono_

_-Li te prometo que te econtrare y seras mi novia nwn _

_-HEYY¡ ¬¬ tu no eres modelo yo si ;D Li mi numero es 55 89 745 _...

apague la tele al tiempo que solo rei quedamente ,patty no paraba de reirse por lo sucedido mientras que blackstar se quejaba

-bueno por lo menos no sabe donde vives -maka sonreia nerviosa ,mientras me daba palmaditas de aliento

:D si tienes razon jejeje de que me preocupo gracias maka

~Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance~ _efecto de timbre de celular ;D -_

-hola si soy kid n_n ,claro se llama elizabet tompson si aja ...claro alas 8 ok bye :D -mire nerviosa a kid quien colgo al momento

-hey que cren consegui que salieras con kaito no te da gusto liz -fulmine con la mirada a kid , temblaba de puro enojo

- patty ... por favor llama a una ambulacia -gire para ver a los 4 ,pero dos de ellos ya se abian escapado

-claro one-chan OwO por que ?-

-mujjajajajajajajajaja por que kid esta muerto ^_^ -kid corrio acia la entrada mietras patty me detenia de la cintura

- ha... kid corre jejejejejejeje -hoy era uno de esos dias donde recordaba a kesha -_-U

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.FIN

* * *

:D que tal espero que minimo les alla gustado jejejeje se dieron cuenta que salio kiba XD

* lo de el modelo noruego lo saque de los padrinos magicos XD

* si kaito esta perdidamente enamorado de liz XD


End file.
